


Starman (the prequel)

by Luv_Bowie_Luver



Series: Ziggy Stardust [2]
Category: David Bowie (Musician), Ziggy Stardust - Fandom
Genre: Bi-Gender Character(s), Blow Jobs, Drug Addiction, Drug Dealing, Drug Use, F/M, M/M, Multi, Non Con Spanking, Overdose, Semi Non Con sex, Smut, withdrawals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-03-31 12:37:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 22,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3978307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luv_Bowie_Luver/pseuds/Luv_Bowie_Luver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ziggy finds himself in a nightclub, living upstairs with a few friends who treat him like a spoiled star and he loves it to the point of believing he deserves to be worshipped by his fans. Drawn in by the perks of super stardom, Ziggy eventually finds that fucking, drinking and doing drugs every single day isn't quite the high life he imagined it would be. But who can save him before he reaches the end of this path to self destruction?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Leaving Home

The sky was rapidly growing darker as thunder began to herald the onset of a coming storm, it was trying hard to rain and so far there was barely a light drizzle but it was enough to require the use of windshield wipers if you were driving. People started hurrying along as the lightning started up, a brilliant display of many brightly lit branches of crackling electricity. A pair of excited, slightly mismatched eyes turned upwards to witness the majesty of nature, a thrill trembling through his young body at such an amazing light show. He had always loved storms, though he never quite knew why. He stood up on the edge of a white fountain, arms reaching out towards the sky. The rumbling of thunder grew louder and more pronounced, vibrating the very fountain he stood upon and a light smile graced his androgynous features.  
  
  
"Ziggy!" a voice called to him but he barely heard it over the sudden wild wind that gusted up around him, "Ziggy, get inside!"  
  
  
His eyes flicked to the worried woman, standing just inside the doorway of her home and he sighed heavily, wondering what all the fuss was about? He slid down from the edge of the fountain and turned his curious, wide eyes towards the heavens once more. The blackened tempest was howling with rage by now, making him feel giddy and happy. He felt something grab his arm and pull him roughly so that he stumbled, Ziggy returned his gaze to the woman, who was now dragging him towards the doorway. Once they were inside, Ziggy's thin frame was trembling visibly and he was ushered over to the fireplace, where he was instantly covered with a warm towel and dried off.  
  
  
"I don't know why you love storms so much!" grumbled the woman who owned the house, "you'll catch your death of cold one of these days!" This was Ziggy's Aunt Edna, they were not related but he liked to call her Auntie just the same.  
  
  
"I-I'm s-sorry, Auntie," Ziggy spoke through chattering teeth.  
  
  
She gave him some hot cocoa and he settled in by the fire, his gaze entranced now by the flickering of the orange flames in the fireplace. Edna shook her head fondly at him, the cold simply was not her young charge's friend but she loved him so very dearly and never could stay mad at him for very long. Edna sat down and coughed, a horrible rattling sound that always seemed to go along with it made Ziggy look around at her in wonder. He could see her body struggling and straining with effort, as she drew in deep breaths only to cough and splutter some more. These fits were common for his Auntie and as distressing as they looked and sounded, she always recovered from them so he felt that he had no reason to be concerned. Edna turned away and curled her hand into a fist, holding it to her mouth while she coughed and then slowly daring to look at the redness that now stained the pure white tissue within her hand.  
  
  
Sadly, she hid the blood from view because she did not want to worry Ziggy but she didn't know how much longer she was going to last. She could not bring herself to tell him that she was dying, it broke her heart to imagine his reaction but what more could she do for him? She had kept him hidden away from the world for much of his young life, his parents were unknown to her but she'd promised the flame haired boy that she would take care of him no matter what and she had lived up to that promise to this very day. Of course she had known from the beginning that Ziggy was not of this planet, a secret she'd held close to her heart since she had found him wandering lost and alone one night in the woods. Edna walked over to the kitchen trashcan and deposited the bloodied tissue into it discreetly, a feeling of dread suddenly overwhelming her.  
  
  
Who would look after this fragile creature once she passed away? What would ever become of him? She turned her gaze to the otherworldly lad, who smiled innocently back at her. Ziggy loved his Aunt, sometimes she let him watch television and he always would switch to the music channel to watch the people up onstage.  
  
  
"That's what I want to do, Auntie!" Ziggy often told her, his craving for love, affection and adoration was seemingly endless.  
  
  
But she always told him no, it wasn't safe out there for someone like himself. She tried to explain to him that people would not understand if they found out that he wasn't the same as they were, but Ziggy was so loving and accepting of everyone that he just could not understand the concept of Xenophobia. Still, she had managed to get something through to him because he kept his antennae hidden whenever they had visitors to her home. Which seemed a real shame, because Edna thought they were very beautiful and she felt he should never need to hide who he was. Ziggy didn't have to play pretend games around Edna, which is how she had explained it in the beginning, so he was always more comfortable in her home than anywhere else.  
  
  
But it was getting harder to keep Ziggy under control lately, Edna was growing older and now weaker with her illness but Ziggy was only just starting to fire up with the onset of young adulthood. The alien version of puberty was taking a firm hold of him, making him squirm with impatience and awakening within him a sense of desire to meet people his own age. Edna was doing all that she could to keep Ziggy calm, but it was getting more and more difficult with each passing day.  
  
  
"Are we going shopping tomorrow, Auntie?" Ziggy asked her.  
  
  
"We'll see, love," Edna replied, "why don't you go upstairs and see what you can find in my room, hm?"  
  
  
Ziggy nodded and ran up to her bedroom, he adored her things and always watched her putting on her face each morning. He loved the way the lipstick felt when he ran it along his lips, the smell of the blush as he smoothed it over his cheeks and the way it all made him look so pretty and beautiful when he was done.

 

 

Edna never complained when he used her make up, it was something she did so often that he naturally wanted to do it too. She did object to him wearing her clothes, however but she gave him her old ones to cut up and turn into such nice things that he would wear them until they wore out. Edna had the regret of never having told anyone about Ziggy, she simply feared for his safety far too much to even think of trusting anybody with his secret.  
  
  
But she hadn't planned on getting deathly ill, so now she had to deal with the reality of what was about to come. She somehow sensed it within herself, she'd not awaken to see the light of another day. Time was short, she had to find somewhere else for him to stay. Edna picked up the phone, she knew someone who would be a good friend to Ziggy but she would leave out the whole spaceman thing and let Ziggy decide if and when to let someone else in on it. A few minutes after she hung up, Ziggy came back downstairs to find her slumped over the kitchen table. He hesitantly touched her shoulder, but she didn't respond.  
  
  
"Auntie?" Ziggy whispered, not wanting to startle her if she was sleeping, "Auntie?"  
  
  
She would have told him to wait for her friend to come and pick him up, but she was unable to. It took Ziggy a few more minutes to figure out she was gone, he looked at her unmoving form and wondered what he'd done to make her leave?  He got up off the chair and walked to the front door, glancing back over his shoulder and feeling his heart thumping madly. He'd never been out of her home without her, so this was a huge step for him and while he was broken hearted to have lost his beloved Auntie, Ziggy felt it was about time he ventured out into the world on his own. Nervously, he stepped out into the wild stormy weather and hurriedly made his way as far from the little house as he could, before exhaustion and cold set in to slow him down.  
  
  
Ziggy passed by a huge poster depicting a rock band and he smiled up at it, someday he just knew he would be on posters like this one. It was an amazing feeling to be out on his own, but it was also frightening and overwhelming. His heart ached for his Auntie, as he reached out to take her hand only to remember she was no longer there...


	2. The Secret Club

It did not take Ziggy very long to get noticed, he was the next big thing quite quickly and he did everything in his power to stay right out there for as long as he could. He was world famous within a year, had been to almost every country within two years and had learned a lot of new things on his travels - some of which Edna would have been ashamed of him for having ever even thought of trying out. But the eager, young lad was keen to experience everything and anything new, almost nothing was off limits. One day, Ziggy was watching the sky grow dark with an increasing sense of excitement. He was living in a hotel right now but found it not so much fun after a while, he wanted to find a place all of his own. Or at least, maybe someplace where other people lived so he could have someone to talk to when things got quiet. Some people approached him and Ziggy turned his gaze down from the impending storm, looking at the small group curiously.  
  
  
"Hey," one guy greeted him with a friendly smile, "you're Ziggy Stardust, right?"  
  
  
"Yes," Ziggy returned his smile with one of his own, "who are you?"  
  
  
"My name is Ben and these are my friends, Alia and Baden," replied the guy with the friendly smile.  
  
  
"Hello," said Baden shyly.  
  
  
"Hiya," said Alia with a grin.  Ziggy stood up to look them over.  
  
  
"It's nice to meet you all," he said uncertainly, "were you looking for an autograph?"  
  
  
"Not exactly," replied Ben, "we were wondering if you'd like to come to our club tonight?"  
  
  
"A club?" Ziggy asked, "you own a club?"  
  
  
"We sure do," grinned Alia, "but it's kind of secret and private. You can't get in unless we say so."  Ziggy was very interested now.  
  
  
"Would you really let me come in?" he asked them, his entire face lit up with anticipation.  
  
  
"Of course!" Ben nodded, "you're Ziggy Stardust, you should be a VIP everywhere you go!"  
  
  
"I.. I should?" Ziggy faltered, for Edna had kept Ziggy quite humble and had often scolded him if he showed signs of having too much of an ego about him.

 

  
  
  
Onstage, Ziggy was quite a different person because he had discovered alcohol and it had a very strange effect on the young alien's mind. He seemed to lose all inhibition whenever he drank it and the more alcohol he consumed, the worse it took control of him. But it quelled the butterflies in his stomach and stopped him from being all nervous right before a show, so he did it more often than not; much to the viewing pleasure of his fans. Ziggy quickly became confident, then flirtatious and finally aroused; depending on how much he'd had to drink.  
  
  
"Absolutely you should," Ben encouraged him, "you're a fucking star! Come with us, Ziggy.. We'll show you how a real rock star should be living!"  
  
  
Ziggy agreed and followed them back to their night club, the hotel he was staying at would not hear from him again.  Ziggy was given a tour of the club, he saw the usual things; such as the stage and the bar, the tables and the lights. He was taken upstairs to the second floor, which was where the rooms were.  
  
  
"This is my room," Ben told Ziggy, "Alia's in that one and Baden's just over there. We've saved the best for you, if you're interested." Ziggy looked around as he was shown a bedroom, it was so big and brightly lit that it dazzled him.  
  
  
"I can stay here?" Ziggy breathed.  
  
  
"Only the finest things for such a superstar as yourself, Ziggy!" Ben smiled at him.  
  
  
"How much is it?" Ziggy asked, looking around with wide eyes.  
  
  
"We wouldn't dream of charging you, Ziggy," Baden told him, "you'd be our guest!"  
  
  
"Our very special guest!" Ben added quickly, "so, what do you think?"  Ziggy felt excited by the prospect of having his very own room, right above a secret night club.  
  
  
"I'm in," Ziggy agreed, "I'll have my stuff sent over."  
  
  
"We'll get it for you," Alia reassured him, "you just relax and let us do everything, you're a star, Ziggy, you shouldn't ever have to do anything!"  
  
  
Ziggy was impressed, he really liked the feeling they were giving him. It made him feel strangely superior, a feeling the three friends would encourage and nurture within their new friend for some time to come. A feeling they would later seriously regret instilling within the impressionable, young lad, for it would ultimately consume him to the point of near self destruction.  



	3. Ziggy and Baden

Alia walked into Ziggy's bedroom one evening to deliver a couple of pills for tomorrow morning, she sat them on his vanity counter and blushed when she noticed that he was on his bed with Baden.  
  
  
Clearly drunk - Ziggy was poised over Baden, they were both shirtless, making out heatedly and stroking one another's cock through their clothes. Baden was moaning loudly and Ziggy kept smiling during the kiss, giving the impression he liked what he heard. Alia quietly slipped out of the room, making her way downstairs to see if Ben wanted to fuck because she was now extremely aroused. Ziggy began to trail kisses down Baden's throat, causing the other man to writhe and arch his back at the feeling of Ziggy's hot tongue; which flicked out occasionally over Baden's flesh.  
  
  
Ziggy felt Baden tugging down his tight pants, so he expertly wriggled out of them and waited patiently for Baden to kick his own pants off to the floor. They quickly resumed kissing, now grasping a handful of cock each; squeezing and stroking one another. Ziggy lustfully kissed Baden's neck and purred softly into his ear, Baden gave a desperate moan and Ziggy smiled against his heated skin.  
  
  
"Turn around, babe," Ziggy sat up and reached into his nightstand drawer, taking out a bottle of lubricant as Baden turned around and blushed profusely. Ziggy used some lubricant on his fingers, spreading it generously over his cock and then using a little more between Baden's ass cheeks. Baden squirmed with impatience, his body trembled with anticipation and Ziggy grasped his hips firmly.  
  
  
"Don't wriggle so much," Ziggy breathed, pushing slowly into the waiting entrance. Baden groaned and closed his eyes, relaxing for him and doing his best to keep still.  
  
  
"Yesss," Ziggy's eyes rolled closed, his cock almost balls deep within Baden's tightness as he began to gently pull out and then thrust back in. Baden grunted softly with each thrust, feeling Ziggy's hand reach around to grasp his cock with the hand that was covered with lubrication. Baden moaned loudly, thrusting his hips desperately. Ziggy squeezed the head of Baden's cock so that it disappeared into his palm, then he pumped it firmly once more and Baden cursed under his breath. Ziggy smiled amusedly and bit his bottom lip cheekily, hearing his lover curse was a huge turn on for him and the louder they moaned, the better he enjoyed himself.  
  
  
"Mmm, get up, babe," Ziggy murmured. Baden got up onto his knees, holding onto the bed frame with his hands as Ziggy hugged him tightly with his free arm. Leaning his head against Baden's back, Ziggy thrust harder and Baden threw back his head with an outcry of intense pleasure. Ziggy's breathing was ragged and audible now, exploding out against Baden's lightly perspiring flesh. Baden's unbridled groans of pleasure grew louder, until he finally begged Ziggy to make him come. Ziggy obligingly stopped playing around with Baden and intensified his actions, biting the other man's shoulder and sending him into a powerful orgasm.  
  
  
Baden's hot release spilled out over Ziggy's hand and pillows in long streams, while Ziggy soothed the bitten shoulder with languid kisses. Ziggy still held Baden's slowly relaxing body tightly in his grip, using both arms now to keep him in position while he neatly fucked Baden's ass. Baden groaned helplessly, Ziggy's eyes rolled and he came suddenly with an audible gasp, followed by several moans of release as he rode out his climax deeply within Baden. They slowly collapsed together onto Ziggy's bed, the pillows shoved aside as they embraced and began to make out breathlessly, their chests heaving with exertion. Eventually, they came down and parted from one another, Baden left on shaky legs and clutching his clothes to his body; while Ziggy lay resting on his bed and slowly passed out.


	4. Ben's Dungeon

Ziggy was in his room the next day, reading a magazine on his bed and feeling very twitchy. He hated to be still, hated to feel bored and didn't want to be just sitting around doing nothing. He got up and put on his platforms, then went downstairs with the intention of exiting the building. Making his way through the crowd, Ziggy almost made it to the front door when someone grabbed his arm and led him away. It was Ben, but where was he going?  
  
  
"Ziggy I want to show you something," Ben told him, "but don't freak out okay?"  
  
  
"Yeah okay," Ziggy said, irritated that he wasn't outside right now. Ben took him downstairs, Ziggy had never ventured downstairs before so he became suddenly curious as to what might be down there. Unlocking a door, Ben led Ziggy into a large room and quietly closed the door behind them. Ziggy looked around, there were a lot of strange things in here that he simply did not recognize. He saw handcuffs, whips, leather straps and belts, as well as all sorts of other interesting yet weird objects.  
  
  
"Welcome to our dungeon," Ben said to him with a smile.  
  
  
"Dungeon?" Ziggy repeated, looking at him warily. For when Ziggy thought of dungeons, he thought of prisons and punishments. His gaze flicked to a shelf that made him startle, his eyes grew wide and he took an uncertain step backwards.  
  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Ben.  
  
  
"Those.. are those _real?_ " Ziggy gestured to the shelf. Ben looked to where Ziggy was showing him and he laughed amusedly.  
  
  
"Of course not!" Ben chuckled, "they're made of silicone.. "  
  
  
"Promise?" Ziggy looked at him nervously.  
  
  
"I promise," Ben told him firmly, walking over to the shelf and picking up one of the strange objects, "touch it, see for yourself!" Ziggy hesitantly held out his hand, his fingers running gingerly over the smooth surface of the item.  
  
  
"It looks so real!" Ziggy breathed, marveling at the penis shaped dildo in wonder, "but.. what's it for?"  
  
  
"Oh, different things for different people," Ben placed it carefully back onto the shelf, "this one vibrates."  He picked up another one and switched it on, Ziggy listened to the buzzing sound it made and touched it with his fingertips but quickly withdrew his hand and smiled.  
  
  
"Oh it tickles!" Ziggy said laughingly, "how clever!" Ben watched him grasp onto it with his hand, the amused grin never leaving Ziggy's lips as it tickled his palm. Of course, everything here was meticulously cleaned after each session, so it was perfectly harmless.  
  
  
"These are our most popular toys, Ziggy," Ben told him.  
  
  
"I can see why," Ziggy let go finally, "but how do you play with them?"  Ben gently lifted the buzzing silicone cock to Ziggy's face, pressing it carefully onto his cheek and running it slowly down past his mouth and along his neck.  
  
  
"Oh.. " Ziggy suddenly got the idea and his eyes darkened as he bit his bottom lip cheekily, "that feels nice, Ben.. " Ben smiled at him and hummed in arousal, stepping closer to Ziggy and leaning in to brush his lips lightly over Ziggy's. Ziggy's thoughts were outside though, so Ben struck out as Ziggy stepped away from him.  
  
  
"I have to go," Ziggy brushed him off casually, "thank you for showing me your toy room, but maybe we could play a bit later." Ziggy hurried upstairs and left the building, leaving Ben to sigh heavily with frustration.  
  
  
"It's a _dungeon!_ " he called up but Ziggy had already gone, so he left the room and returned to the club upstairs.  
  



	5. Chloe's Store

Ziggy walked quickly along the street, it was getting dark and he didn't want to miss the shops before they closed. As he turned a corner, he looked up as it began to rain and slipped into the store closest to him so he could wait out the downpour. Looking around, he was delighted to discover he'd stumbled upon a new clothing store and he knew that he could be here for hours and never tire of trying on things that attracted his attention. The woman who owned the store smiled at Ziggy as he took a fancy to a sparkling pair of heels, she approached him with a friendly smile and Ziggy glanced up at her as she got closer.  
  
  
"Hello," he greeted her happily, "I hope you've got these in my size, I just have to buy them!"  
  
  
"I'll see what I can do," laughed the woman, amused by his eagerness and amazed that someone famous had just strolled into her store on the first day of it being open. Ziggy read her nametag and smiled at her.  
  
  
"Thank you, Chloe," he handed her the shoes, "mind if I keep looking around? I've never seen so many lovely things!"  
  
  
"Of course you can!" Chloe nodded, "you should come every week, I'm going to make sure my shop is never same-same or boring. Different, new and exciting things every single week!"  
  
  
"Wow," Ziggy's eyes lit up, "I may just do all of my clothes shopping here!"  
  
  
"I'd love it if you did," Chloe said to him, showing him some shoes to try on, "I really love your music." Ziggy smiled at her, he could hear one of his albums playing in the background.  
  
  
"Maybe you and I could go for a coffee sometime?" Ziggy asked her. Chloe hesitated, she really liked him but something about him made her a little uneasy.  
  
  
"Just as friends?" she asked, hoping she hadn't offended him.  
  
  
"Of course," Ziggy replied with a toothy grin, always happy to have a new friend. Chloe let out a relieved breath of air.  
  
  
"Alright then," Chloe agreed, "you know where to find me, well - most days anyway!"  
  
  
Ziggy nodded, he tried on the shoes and they fit him perfectly; so he bought them and sat talking to Chloe until the rain stopped outside. They really seemed to click, very quickly becoming close friends.


	6. Maxine

They exchanged numbers and then Ziggy returned to the club, took his new heels upstairs to his bedroom and placed them carefully beside his closet. Then he went downstairs, noticing there were a great many more people here than there had been earlier. He tried to push through the crushing bodies, but somehow he ended up against the wall with someone holding a liquor bottle to his lips.  
  
  
Ziggy accepted the drink, hoping it'd satisfy the group that now crowded around him and they'd go away. But they stayed near him and offered him more, eventually the bottle was replaced by a mouth and Ziggy found himself suddenly making out with a woman he didn't know. This didn't happen often when he wasn't drunk, right now he was warm and slightly buzzed but he really wanted to ask her name before things got too heated. Ziggy turned his head, breaking the kiss and she withdrew from him. He looked at her curiously and she smiled at him, her eyes half closed.  
  
  
"Hi Ziggy," she greeted him in a sexy manner, trailing her hand down his chest and offering him the bottle again.  
  
  
Ziggy pushed it gently away, so she drank from it instead and he realized she was heavily intoxicated. Squirming away from her, Ziggy escaped her notice and managed to find his way to the bar. He sat beside a man who introduced himself as Maxine and Ziggy did a double take, because it did not sound like a man's name and besides that; Maxine had ample breasts that Ziggy had noticed right away. Ziggy was curious about this man and he started to ask questions, eventually finding out that Maxine liked it best when Ziggy referred to him as a her. They drank together and got talking quite a lot, easily conversing about a lot of different things and Ziggy soon had himself another new friend.  
  
  
By now, Ziggy was flirting with Maxine quite blatantly and she kept blushing, turning her face away from him shyly. Before too long, Ziggy had convinced her to come upstairs with him and she did so hesitantly. Ziggy wasn't sure why she was so nervous, but Maxine had another surprise for the keen rock star. As he closed the door and Maxine began to undress slowly, Ziggy opened his beside drawer and took out a bottle of lubrication. Maxine flushed, hard.  
  
  
"You won't need that," she said and Ziggy still found her voice to be very male sounding. Confused, Ziggy watched as she took off her panties and revealed quite an amazing sight.  
  
  
"It's still tender," Maxine said softly, "so please be gentle."  
  
  
She lay down onto his bed and Ziggy poised himself over her, kissing her mouth hungrily and sliding his hand along her inner thigh. He slid his fingers over her folds, making her tense up and gasp in surprise. She hadn't let anyone even look at her since the operation, let alone touch her and she found it pleasantly exciting. Ziggy got curious and moved down to part her thighs, his gaze casting down to the unexpected lady parts.  
  
  
"How does it look?" Maxine asked nervously. Ziggy's eyes met with hers and he smiled slightly.  
  
  
"Fucking gorgeous," he spoke approvingly, leaning down to give the newly acquired genitalia an experimental caress with his soft tongue. Maxine groaned and dropped her head down into the pillows, her eyes closed as Ziggy tasted her with long, luxurious strokes of his tongue.  
  
  
"Mmm," Ziggy moaned as she arched into him carefully, "you're so _wet_ , babe.. "  He returned his lips to hers, keen to fuck her but not wanting to hurt her. Maxine had no idea what it was going to feel like, she was very nervous but she felt a connection with Ziggy and something told her that she could trust him completely. Ziggy was kissing her neck, fondling her breasts and driving her lustfully insane.  
  
  
" _Oohh_ Ziggy," she parted her thighs and felt his hot, throbbing cock resting against her sensitive inner thigh area, "I need to feel you.. "  
  
  
"Mmm, where babe?" Ziggy murmured against her throat, biting her ear gently. Maxine groaned, squirming with impatience now.  
  
  
"Deep inside of me," she gasped, " _oohh_.. Oh _God_ Ziggy, _please_.. "  
  
  
Ziggy smiled devilishly at her, he really loved to be begged. Never one to disappoint, Ziggy nudged himself inside of her slowly and carefully. Finding there wasn't any pain, Maxine wrapped her legs around Ziggy. He found that a gentle rhythm worked best to begin with, until Maxine was more relaxed and then they began to move together in a less controlled manner. Ziggy kissed her neck and breasts, squeezing the perfect mounds of flesh with his hands. Maxine started to groan uncontrollably, she was so sensitive after the operation and everything was very new, it took her just minutes to hit her climax and her body rocked with orgasmic pleasure.  
  
  
She lay gasping, while Ziggy felt the strange sensations around his cock that weren't quite the same as he was used to. He cupped her face and kissed her, thrusting into her again. Maxine grunted with each of his thrusts, she grasped Ziggy's butt and dug her nails in. Ziggy moaned and felt the build up, his breathing now ragged as he curled his toes and rolled his eyes shut tight.  
  
  
" _Ah!_ " Ziggy threw back his head as he went over the edge, " _uhh_.. Mmm.. _Fuck!_ "  
  
  
Maxine smiled shyly at him as he slowly calmed down, she felt satisfied and also very pleased with herself for being able to satisfy Ziggy in return. She cuddled up into him, feeling beautiful as he gazed sedately into her eyes. He made her feel like a real woman and he hadn't made any nasty remarks about her at all. She felt so comfortable with him, Maxine decided she would not like to ever let him get away from her. She would always be there for him, if he needed her and she somehow sensed that Ziggy felt the same way. Of course, Ziggy felt this way about anyone who wanted to be his friend or casual lover. He hadn't met his perfect mate just yet but someday he hoped to and then they could be together for always.


	7. Trouble?

Their eyes closed and they drifted off to sleep in each other's arms, Ziggy would be the first one to awaken but then, he was always so full of energy that he only ever slowed down when he was either sexually spent or genuinely exhausted. Ziggy did not tire out easily, a lot of people couldn't keep up with him and so it was hard for Ziggy when he first left Edna's house. Slowing down was really difficult for the excited young star, so getting to sleep was near impossible and if he did manage to actually have a snooze every once in a while; staying asleep for very long just never happened.  
  
  
Ziggy's behavior was often erratic and unpredictable, Alia always made sure he had access to whatever pills they had available and it kept Ziggy happy to stick around. Alia, Ben and Baden always encouraged Ziggy to set himself above other people and Ziggy was slowly beginning to accept his elated position in their community. One of Baden's friends warned the three that they'd eventually give Ziggy a Messiah complex if they didn't stop feeding him drugs and telling him he was better than everybody else, but they didn't listen and Ziggy was beginning to feel the pressure of being regarded so highly. It drove him to drink heavily, causing him to wake up in strange places and then he would have to make his way back to the club somehow, alone.  
  
  
*  
  
  
On one such afternoon, Ziggy was wandering home after waking up in bed with several naked people and his head hurt quite a lot. He didn't recognize the street when he left the house and so he found himself hopelessly lost. Some people started following him, so he lifted his chin and walked a little faster so as not to show his fear. His heart was hammering within his chest, as they sped up and suddenly cut him off. Ziggy stopped walking and they surrounded him, he sized them up and smirked calmly.  
  
  
"Could any of you please tell me how to reach the-.. " Ziggy started.  
  
  
"You shouldn't be out here all alone," the biggest man told Ziggy.  Ziggy looked up at him, he was easily much bigger and stronger than the young star and it gave Ziggy pause. These men were all huge, with big muscles, tattoos and most of them had thick beards and wore dark shades.


	8. Meeting Alec

The biggest man thrust his hand towards Ziggy, who looked at it warily.  
  
  
"Name's Alec," the man introduced himself, "these are my brothers, now let's get you home." Ziggy accepted the handshake and found Alec's grip to be gentle, but Alec's hand easily outsized Ziggy's and could have crushed it without much effort.  
  
  
"Thank you, Alec," Ziggy relaxed and felt relieved that they weren't going to rob him.  
  
  
He decided that they recognized him as their superior and would not dare to even think of trying such a thing, so he told them where he needed to go and they gave him a ride back to the club on their motorcycles. Ziggy found out that the other men were not actually Alec's brothers, but they were close enough that they simply called themselves as such. Ziggy invited them up but only Alec agreed and only to ensure he got to his room safely. Ziggy looked up at the much taller man, who was an adamant fan but also keen to befriend the strange, young rock star.  
  
  
"Thank you for the ride, Alec," Ziggy touched Alec's arm and stood on tip toes to kiss his cheek. Alec nodded firmly, clearing his throat.  
  
  
"You're welcome Ziggy," Alec said with a smile, "try not to get yourself lost again, okay?"  
  
  
"Okay," Ziggy agreed, but somehow Alec didn't feel an ounce of sincerity in the cheeky tone of Ziggy's voice.  
  
  
"Would you like to see my new boots?" Ziggy asked Alec.  
  
  
"Boots aren't really my thing," said Alec.  
  
  
"Oh," Ziggy pouted, "well, I mean.. you know, they sparkle and everything.. "  Alec bit back a smile.  
  
  
"Alright," he relented, "let's see 'em."  Ziggy's eyes lit up and he hurried over to the boots he'd bought from Chloe's store, he put them on and walked around in his room to show Alec.  
  
  
"What do you think?" Ziggy asked him, "aren't they just perfect?"  
  
  
"Uhm.. I-I guess so," Alec rubbed the back of his neck uncertainly, he really didn't know a lot about fashion.  
  
  
"I knew you'd like them," Ziggy purred, sidling up to Alec flirtatiously.  
  
  
"Oh, ah Ziggy.. I'm flattered and all but.. " Alec got embarrassed, "I really don't swing that way.. "  Ziggy looked at him confusedly, he was almost certain he could pick it but Alec wasn't responding the way he was supposed to.  
  
  
"Guess I got it wrong this time," shrugged Ziggy, "sorry Alec."  
  
  
"It's alright," Alec blushed, "don't worry about it. I'll see you another time, alright?"  
  
  
"Alright," Ziggy nodded, biting his lip with restraint, "bye Alec."  Alec left the club and rejoined his friends, but the cheeky little rock star was still stuck in his mind. He decided to visit again sometime soon, just to see how Ziggy was faring.


	9. Warning Signs

Alia had noticed Alec leaving the upstairs area, so she went up to check on Ziggy.  
  
  
"Hello Alia," Ziggy flashed her a cheeky smile.  
  
  
"Hey, new boots!" Alia noticed them right away, "they're so gorgeous! Where'd you get them?"  
  
  
"Chloe's," Ziggy replied, "she's super nice."  
  
  
"Um, Ziggy.. Who was that huge man that just left here?" Alia questioned him.  
  
  
"Alec," Ziggy replied casually.  
  
  
"Did he hurt you at all?" asked Alia.  
  
  
"Oh, no.. " Ziggy sat down on his bed and took off the boots, "I got lost, so of course I was escorted home." Alia fidgeted nervously, that could have ended a lot worse for Ziggy if Alec hadn't been a nice guy.  
  
  
"Ziggy you can't just walk around like that by yourself, it's not safe!" Alia cautioned him.  
  
  
"Rubbish!" Ziggy scoffed haughtily, "everyone knows who I am. Nobody would dare try anything."  
  
  
"Ziggy, there isn't always going to be an Alec to rescue you!" Alia tried but Ziggy wasn't having any of it.  
  
  
"I don't need to be rescued," Ziggy informed her confidently, "I am perfectly safe. Ben and Baden said so, everybody practically worships the ground I walk upon and who can blame them?" Alia chewed her fingernail, perhaps she should have a talk with those two. They were filling his mind with such ideas that could get him seriously hurt out there, he seemed to think he was a revered idol of some sort.  
  
  
"Maybe you're getting just a little too big for your boots, baby," Alia warned him, leaving the room worriedly. Ziggy glanced down at his new boots, a lightly puzzled frown on his brow.  
  
  
"But.. They're _brand new!_ " he exclaimed, confused by the figure of speech.  
  
  
He put them over by his closet and then sat in front of his vanity mirror to brush his hair, picking up a couple of pills that Alia had left there for him and taking them quickly. Soon he'd forgotten Alia's warning and was heading back downstairs, feeling buzzed and ready to have some fun.


	10. Rock Bottom

Ziggy made his way over to the stage area, keen to get up there and let his people admire him for a while. He was groped and kissed as he pushed through them, but he was so high he just didn't care and soon he was right up at the mic.

 

  
  
  
Ziggy was cheeky onstage tonight, showing off his thighs and sporting a very flirty yet slightly coy smile. He sang to them a few of his favorites and then he basked in the applause that he knew was all for him, his band loved him too but they were getting a little annoyed with Ziggy's behavior lately. He barely even talked to them anymore, except Ronno the lead guitarist because Ziggy had a huge crush on him. They had tried to talk to Ziggy a couple of times about it, but they got the impression that if they persisted; he might decide to find himself another band altogether.  
  
  
Tonight was going to be quite a rough one for the flame haired rocker from the stars, for no sooner had he left the stage, Ziggy was pulled aside and thrust against the wall. Without any preparation, a syringe was filled and Ziggy watched as Baden inserted the needle into his arm.  
  
  
"Ouch.. That _hurts_ , Baden!" Ziggy cried out in pain but Ben held him fast. Soon, the needle was withdrawn and Ben let him go.  
  
  
Ziggy suddenly felt a rush and his eyes rolled shut, the rest of the night was just a blur by the time Ziggy regained his senses and woke up the next day, laying on the cement just outside the club. He got onto his hands and knees, throwing up in the gutter and groaning in disgust at the vile smell that soon hung around the vomit. His body shivered in the cold of early morning and he shuddered involuntarily, looking around for Ben or Baden to help him up.


	11. Aunt Edna's Friend

A shadow cast over him and Ziggy turned his face upwards, squinting as the sun glared at him from behind the stranger who had approached him.  
  
  
"Hello Darling," the woman knelt down and smiled at Ziggy.  
  
  
"Who are you?" Ziggy asked her, smiling cheekily, "wow.. you're so beautiful.. "  The woman held out her hand and helped him to his feet.  
  
  
"Thank you, Darling," smiled the woman with a light flush in her cheeks, "my name is Charlie. I'm here to help you."   Ziggy took a step back, pulling his arm out of her grip.  
  
  
"I don't need help," he informed her firmly.  
  
  
"Of course not," Charlie folded her arms and lifted a brow at him, "that's why you're laying in the gutter, throwing up all over the place."  
  
  
"I'll be alright in a minute," Ziggy said with a frown, "my friends will let me back in soon."  Charlie put her hand on his shoulder.  
  
  
"I know you probably don't want to hear this right now," she told him, "but Darling, friends don't let friends end up in the gutter. I want you to think about that for a moment, alright?"  Ziggy was silent as he contemplated her words, but he didn't like what he was learning about his so called friends just now.  
  
  
"They're using you," Charlie told him gently, "they're no good for you, Darling. Look at you, you're in the gutter for fuck's sake!"  Ziggy shrugged.  
  
  
"No matter," he straightened up, "I've got loads more friends where they came from!"  
  
  
"Oh yes?" Charlie looked around, "where, Darling?"  Ziggy stared around himself and saw nobody, except this strange woman who kept calling him 'Darling' all the time.  
  
  
"They must be still asleep," Ziggy said quietly.  
  
  
"Come with me," Charlie invited him.  
  
  
"Where are we going, Charlie?" Ziggy asked her.  
  
  
"I want to show you a place you can call your very own," Charlie replied with a soft smile.  
  
  
"My own place?" Ziggy was suddenly intrigued, "just for me, Charlie?"  
  
  
"Just for you, Darling," Charlie nodded, "but you must promise me you'll never set foot in that club again, alright?"  Ziggy hesitated.  
  
  
"Alright Charlie," he nodded, "I promise. I'll just go and get my things."  
  
  
"No Darling," Charlie said firmly, "you just promised me." Ziggy blinked.  
  
  
"So?" he asked.  
  
  
"Doesn't that mean anything to you?" asked Charlie.  
  
  
"Not really," replied Ziggy.  
  
  
"Darling, if you make a promise.. you have to keep it," Charlie told him.  
  
  
"No I don't," Ziggy put his hands on his hips, "do you have any idea who you are even talking to? I don't have to do anything if I don't want to!"  
  
  
"Is that your attitude?" Charlie folded her arms, shaking her head slowly, "I'll soon have that smacked out of you, now come along."  
  
  
She grabbed his arm and pulled him towards her car. Ziggy glanced back at the club, he could not help but think that if he were being abducted right now; nobody had noticed or even seemed to give a damn. He went along with Charlie and decided that perhaps Alec and his friends could go back for his things later, if he decided he liked this place that Charlie was going to show him. Trustingly getting into her car, Ziggy disappeared from that nightclub forever..


	12. Laying Down The Law

As they drove along, Ziggy watched the streets as they passed by his window.  
  
  
"Seatbelt," Charlie spoke firmly. Ziggy ignored her and kept looking out of his window, so Charlie sped up a little and then slammed on her brakes. Ziggy went forwards and hit his head on the dash, but not hard enough to do any real damage.  
  
  
"Ow!" Ziggy rubbed his head gingerly, shooting an accusing glance at Charlie, "what did you do that for??"  
  
  
"There was a cat on the road," shrugged Charlie, "now.. put your seatbelt on, Darling."  Ziggy looked at her as if she'd gone completely insane, but she simply smiled placidly back at him as he slowly put his seatbelt on at last. Charlie started driving again, while Ziggy tried to sit still and not think about the fact that perhaps he really should not have agreed to get into her car afterall.  
  
  
"Here we are," Charlie announced, several minutes later, "your new home."  Ziggy gladly got out of the car and gazed up at a large house with two floors.  
  
  
"What's it like inside?" Ziggy asked curiously.  
  
  
"Let's go in and see," Charlie smiled at him, taking a key out of her purse. They walked inside and Ziggy instantly loved it, the living room was so big it looked like a ballroom and he was already getting remodeling ideas.  
  
  
"I could have my own catwalk over here," Ziggy spoke excitedly, "and a stage over there!"  Charlie watched him with a fond expression on her face, as Ziggy explored the entire house excitedly. After a while, he ran downstairs and hugged her tightly.  
  
  
"I take it you approve then?" Charlie beamed at him.  
  
  
"Oh, yes Charlie!" Ziggy said happily, "there's so many rooms!"  
  
  
"Which one is your bedroom?" asked Charlie.  
  
  
"That one," Ziggy gestured to a room on the first floor, it was quite big and had plenty of room for all of his things.  
  
  
Suddenly, there was a loud knock on the door and they both startled at how angry it sounded. Charlie told Ziggy to stay put, which he didn't and followed her anyway, then she went to the door and opened it slowly.  
  
  
"Yes?" she looked at the burly man standing there.  
  
  
"Sorry to bother you, but-.. " he began.  
  
  
"Alec!" Ziggy exclaimed enthusiastically.  
  
  
"Ziggy, thank fuck you're okay!" Alec sighed heavily in relief, "I saw you get into a car and I followed you here, is everything alright?"  
  
  
"I'm okay Alec," Ziggy spoke shyly now, flattered that someone actually showed him some genuine concern, "this is my new friend Charlie, she says I can live here now. Isn't it fantastic?" Alec nodded and smiled now.  
  
  
"Well I certainly hope you take better care of him than that other lot did," Alec said gruffly.  
  
  
"Oh I will," Charlie reassured him, "I made a promise to a very dear friend and I intend to keep it."  
  
  
"Do you need me to do anything?" Alec offered.  
  
  
"If you wouldn't mind," Charlie nodded, "he has left his personal belongings behind."  
  
  
"Consider it done," smiled Alec, "the boys and I will have it all moved in by this afternoon."  
  
  
"Thank you Alec," Charlie was pleased.  
  
  
"We should celebrate," said Ziggy, "where's the booze?"  
  
  
"Aha, there'll be no alcohol here for a while," Charlie told Ziggy firmly.  
  
  
"What?" Ziggy looked at her curiously, "none at all?"  
  
  
"Just until we settle you in," Charlie said gently, "you can have a little mouthful, but I don't want you getting plastered."  
  
  
"I like this one, Ziggy," Alec winked at him with a grin, "you should keep her! I'll see you two later, when we bring the stuff around."  
  
  
"Alright," Charlie waved at him as he left, "thanks again Alec!" She closed the door and turned to see an unimpressed Ziggy, tapping his foot.

 

  
  
  
"I meant what I said, Darling," Charlie insisted.  
  
  
"Fine," Ziggy narrowed his eyes and Charlie found his passive aggressive reply to be laced with anger.  
  
  
"Why don't we take a look at the bedroom and decide where everything is going to be placed?" Charlie suggested.  Ziggy leaned against the wall, last night seemed to be catching up with him again.  
  
  
"Alright Charlie," he spoke quietly, "could I have my uppers first though?"  
  
  
"I'm sorry, Darling," Charlie regretted to inform him, "no drugs."  Ziggy's gaze met hers and she thought she saw flames within them for a moment.  
  
  
"But.. I _need my pills_ Charlie!" Ziggy raised his voice slightly.  
  
  
"No you don't," Charlie spoke firmly again, "there'll be no more pills."  
  
  
"Please Charlie," Ziggy looked so sad in that moment, that Charlie almost agreed to go and find him some, "don't do that to me, Charlie.. Please.. "   
  
  
His eyes glittered with unfallen tears and Charlie faltered for a moment, she knew what coming off drugs would be like but she was doing it to save him and she steeled her resolve.  
  
  
"You will thank me later," Charlie stood firm. Ziggy backed away from her, shaking his head in disbelief.  
  
  
"I don't want to stay here!" Ziggy shouted.  
  
  
"I'm sorry, Darling," Charlie said softly, "but until you're clean, I'm going to have to insist that you do not leave the premises."  



	13. A Friend In Need

Ziggy ran his fingers through his hair, his hands shaking as his body screamed at him for it's daily fix of intoxicating substances.  
  
  
"Just take some deep breaths," Charlie instructed him, "you'll be alright."  Ziggy took a few deep breaths, it wasn't helping much but it kept his mind distracted for a moment while he focused on the breathing; he couldn't believe it had actually worked.  
  
  
"Alec will be here later," Ziggy said quietly, locking his gaze with Charlie's.  
  
  
"And you're going to stay put," Charlie warned him, "I don't want you sneaking off while we're getting your things delivered."  
  
  
Ziggy looked around, there were bits of furniture scattered here and there but the place really needed his touch. He pushed away from the wall he was leaning on and wandered into the kitchen, but no matter where he looked; he just could not find any alcohol at all. He sat down on a chair at the dining table and sighed, clawing at the table with his fingernails.  
  
  
A short while later, Alec and his friends delivered Ziggy's things. It was a useful distraction for Ziggy, who determined which room would be the studio and which ones would be spare bedrooms.  
  
  
Charlie watched him very carefully, Ziggy was not his usual bubbly self and it was bothering her. Alec also noticed the significant change in his young friend, he took Charlie aside and asked her about it.  
  
  
"He's going to be in withdrawals for a while," Charlie informed Alec quietly, "I don't know what they were giving him in that club but he's a complete wreck."  
  
  
"I'm worried about him," Alec admitted, "he seems so innocent."  
  
  
"I know," Charlie nodded, "but he's not naive, Alec. He is very aware of what he's been doing and I intend to help him through this as best I can."  
  
  
"If there's anything more the boys and I can do," said Alec, "you just give me a holler."  
  
  
"I will," nodded Charlie, "thank you."


	14. Going Somewhere?

It was evening by the time everything was finished and once everyone had left, Charlie found Ziggy sitting on his bed. He glanced up at her, his body trembling and his fingernails clawing at his exposed thighs.  
  
  
"Please don't do that," Charlie asked him softly, seating herself beside him.  
  
  
"Charlie I _need_ something!" Ziggy clutched at her blouse. Charlie handed Ziggy a tiny shot glass, which he accepted and looked at curiously.  
  
  
"Just a little," she reminded him and Ziggy downed it in one.  
  
  
Charlie took the glass from him and stood up, leaving him alone for a while. Ziggy stood up, mildly satisfied with the shot but still craving something more. He wandered over to the window and curiously ran his fingers over the lock, it snapped open and he smiled slightly. Giving it a gentle push, he felt a rush of cool air blow past his face.  
  
  
"Ziggy?" Charlie's voice suddenly made him jump and he turned his head to look at her with wide eyes. Charlie folded her arms, looking pointedly at him from his bedroom doorway.  
  
  
"Were you going to sneak out the window?" asked Charlie. Ziggy chewed his lip, his eyes darting to the window and then back to her.  
  
  
"Yes Charlie," Ziggy said quietly. As far as being cheeky went, Ziggy was right out there but one thing had always stayed with him since his years with Edna and that was to always tell the truth. Charlie was surprised at his confession, she'd been expecting him to tell her it was stuffy or hot in the room.  
  
  
"Well, I appreciate your honesty, Darling," Charlie told him. Ziggy relaxed a little at her calm tone of voice, which she noticed and would remember for next time.  
  
  
"Why don't we invite some people over for a house warming party tomorrow?" Charlie suggested. Ziggy brightened up a little, his body still screaming at him but not so loudly as he was tiring now.  
  
  
"Okay," he agreed softly.  Charlie smiled at him.  
  
  
"Are you hungry?" she ventured. Ziggy shook his head, averting his gaze.  
  
  
"Why don't you hop into bed then, Darling?" Charlie told him, "get some sleep."  Ziggy walked over to the bed and climbed onto it.  
  
  
"Bathroom first," Charlie said gently.  
  
  
"What for?" Ziggy asked her.  
  
  
"You must keep your teeth clean," Charlie replied, "off you go."  
  
  
Ziggy reluctantly got off the bed and went into the bathroom, cleaned his teeth and then finally got under the covers of his bed. Charlie leaned down and kissed his forehead, then she turned out the lights and left the room. Ziggy sat up and looked over at the window, which was still open. Was she testing him?  He got up out of bed and walked over to it, glancing back at his open door but she wasn't standing there watching him this time. With a smirk, he quickly grabbed a pair of shoes and put them on; then he climbed out of the window and headed towards the street. He came to the front of the house and stopped, as Charlie stood just near the mailbox and lifted a brow at him.  
  
  
"Just out for a stroll then?" Ziggy asked her.  
  
  
"Inside," Charlie said firmly. Ziggy hesitated, but didn't move.  
  
  
"I don't think I will," Ziggy told her, "I'm not your _pet_ , Charlie."  Charlie walked over to Ziggy, grabbed his arm and dragged him back into the house. Ziggy was surprised at how strong she was, when she finally let him go he stared hard at her.  
  
  
"Why are you doing this to me?" demanded Ziggy.  
  
  
"I'm not doing anything to you," Charlie said calmly, "I am doing this _for_ you, there's a big difference."  
  
  
"I told you already," Ziggy reminded her, "I don't need anyone! Why don't you just go away and leave me alone?!"  Charlie knew to expect anger and rebellion, but that did not stop it from hurting her feelings. Ziggy suddenly felt his hands growing hot, he quickly took some deep breaths to calm himself and shoved his hands behind his head to hide them.  
  
  
"Because I care too much about you to leave you alone," Charlie answered him gently, "and like it or not, you do need me right now."  
  
  
"Bullshit!" Ziggy snarled at her, "I can take care of myself, I don't need the likes of you or anybody else! You're all pathetic!"  
  
  
Charlie stepped forwards and firmly slapped his face, Ziggy was startled by the slap and stood back away from her; rubbing his stinging cheek.  
  
  
"You will not speak to anyone in that way ever, do you hear me?" Charlie spoke to him loudly.  
  
  
Ziggy stared back at her, shocked into silence. His eyes lowered to the floor, blinking back sudden tears of anger and humiliation. Charlie softened her stare and put her arms slowly around him, expecting him to pull away but Ziggy suddenly cuddled up into her embrace. Hugging him tightly, Charlie rubbed his back gently and felt terrible for hitting him.  
  
  
"I'm sorry, Darling," she whispered, "I shouldn't have done that." Ziggy closed his eyes, nuzzling into her shoulder.  
  
  
"I'm sorry too, Charlie," he said quietly.  
  
  
Charlie sighed with relief and led him over to the sofa, sitting down and letting him snuggle up into her as he drifted into a light slumber. Charlie kept her arms around him until she fell asleep herself, completely unaware that within two hours; Ziggy was up again and heading for the front door.  
  



	15. Dealing With Drugs

It was dark outside when Ziggy pulled the front door open, he looked up at the stars and listened intently but he knew most of the shops would be shut by now. He thought about going to a night club, but as he felt his pockets; he couldn't locate his wallet. Frowning, he turned to go back inside and hurried upstairs to his bedroom to find it. Looking everywhere, he started to get frustrated because he couldn't find it at all. Where had it gone? He stood up and thought hard for a moment, then he decided that he did not need money and left the house once more. Ziggy walked along the street, heading towards the main part of the city. Somebody would buy him a drink, of that he thought he could always be assured because he was famous and everybody loved him.  
  
  
It wasn't too hard to locate a night club, the noise that came from such venues was quite obvious in the stillness of the night. Ziggy got inside without question from the bouncers and made his way to the bar, where he sat down and turned to watch people dancing on the floor. Leaning back slightly, he felt better now that he was somewhere more lively and as predicted; the bartender sat a drink in front of him.  
  
  
"From the lady just over there," the man told him.  
  
  
Ziggy looked over to where he'd gestured and smiled at the woman, who blushed and waved her fingers at him shyly. Ziggy took up the drink and made sure not a drop was wasted, but it wasn't the alcohol that he craved so badly. It was the pills..  His focused gaze cast around carefully, he could usually spy a dealer and not all of them were adverse to letting him give them head in exchange for a few brightly colored tablets. He was in luck tonight, because his eyes suddenly fell upon a familiar face. The man noticed Ziggy looking at him and lifted a brow, Ziggy nodded and the man moved off to a back room. Ziggy waited for a moment or two, then he got up and wandered into the back room.  
  
  
"Hello Ziggy," the dealer greeted him, "Alia not well tonight?"  Ziggy shrugged, pushing him into the wall roughly and placing his hands upon the dealer's hips.  
  
  
"Did you miss me, Carl?" Ziggy purred, smirking and biting his bottom lip. Carl groaned in response, feeling Ziggy's body pressing against his own.  
  
  
"I _really_ need some uppers, babe," Ziggy whispered into Carl's ear, causing his eyes to flutter and his breath to quicken.  
  
  
Carl put gentle pressure onto Ziggy's shoulders with his hands, indicating his readiness to receive payment. Ziggy knelt down and released Carl's bulging cock, stroking it softly before closing his eyes and taking it into his mouth with a smirk. Carl tensed up and swore instantly, there wasn't anyone around who could beat Ziggy at giving head and the smug little bastard knew it well. Ziggy moaned and grabbed at Carl's ass tightly, encouraging him to thrust gently. Carl growled and gripped Ziggy's hair with his fingers, unable to last much longer.  
  
  
As he thrust his hips, Ziggy relaxed and deep throated the throbbing cock; pulling away and turning his head as Carl's climax spurted onto the floor. With knees shaking and cheeks slightly aflame, Carl thrust a small bag of pills into Ziggy's upturned palm and breathed heavily as he tried to calm down from his orgasm. Ziggy leaned in and kissed his neck slowly for a few moments, then he turned and left the back room silently.


	16. Short Lived Freedom

Ziggy went into the bathroom to wash his mouth out and take a couple of pills. Within seconds he was feeling so much better and he brightly returned to the bar, where he walked over to the woman who had purchased him the drink and invited her to come and dance with him. She was keen to do so, but they both had the same thing on their minds and they soon ended up making out; standing with Ziggy's back pressed against the wall.  
  
  
Suddenly, there was a hand upon Ziggy's shoulder and he was dragged away from the woman. When the cool night air took away his breath momentarily, Ziggy turned his gaze to see Charlie. She had woken to find Ziggy gone and was pretty sure she knew exactly where he'd got to.  
  
  
"Hallo Charlie," Ziggy smiled at her, cheerfully.  
  
  
"You're high," Charlie quickly realized.  
  
  
"Mmm," Ziggy snuggled into her and she felt his erection rubbing against her.  
  
  
"Come on," Charlie sighed impatiently, "let's get you home."  
  
  
*  
  
  
Stumbling inside, Charlie was quickly losing her patience with Ziggy; who was trying his hardest to cuddle with her.  
  
  
"Ziggy, stop it!" Charlie hissed at him.   
  
  
"I just wanna fuck, babe," Ziggy insisted.  
  
  
" _Discretion_ , Darling!" Charlie scolded him sharply. Ziggy backed off, looking slightly ashamed and yet still confident he was going to have her tonight.  
  
  
"Can we please go to my bedroom, Charlie?" Ziggy asked softly, eyes searching hers as he took her hand into his own. Charlie was impressed at his sudden change in demeanor, it was his only saving grace just now.  
  
  
"I should teach you a lesson and send you to bed alone," Charlie threatened him. Ziggy swallowed dryly, looking just a little worried.  
  
  
"But you won't," he ventured confidently, "will you?"  
  
  



	17. Charlie's Secret

"Of course not," Charlie relented, "come on.. "  
  
  
She led him into his bedroom and over to the bed, but as keen as Ziggy was to get started; Charlie felt hesitant. She lay down on the bed and Ziggy's lips planted kisses all over her neck instantly, his lithe body squirming impatiently on top of her and his hand sliding up under her blouse to squeeze her breast. Charlie sighed audibly, enjoying his affectionate attentions but she was tense and uncertain as he began to trail his kisses further down her body.  
  
  
"Mmm, Charlie," Ziggy murmured against her skin, kissing her flat stomach just above the waistline of her slacks. He tugged at her pants, keen to get to her sensitive folds but Charlie grabbed them just as they began to slide down and Ziggy looked up at her curiously.  
  
  
"Ziggy, there's something I need to tell you," Charlie spoke quickly.  
  
  
"Can it wait, Charlie?" Ziggy asked her, "I want you so bad.. "  Charlie closed her eyes as he kissed her neck again, pushing away her blouse and her bra to expose her breasts. She moaned and he shoved her pants down a little further, drawing back to widen his eyes as he grabbed a handful of.. cock?  
  
  
"Ziggy... " Charlie blushed hard. Ziggy was confused, he glanced down at the flesh in his palm and felt it harden at his soft touch. His gaze returned to hers, she waited silently for the abuse that always followed in this situation.  
  
  
"Oh.. Charlie.. " Ziggy's eyes lit up and he smiled at her, "you're just full of surprises.. "  
  
  
He attacked her throat again with kisses, his hand squeezing her cock gently. Charlie moaned loudly at his expert touch, taken by surprise at his indifferent reaction to her worst kept secret. Ziggy was quite alright with whatever anatomy people had, he found humans quite fascinating in this respect because it was never just male or female with them. Sometimes it was both, either way it was a lot of fun and he wouldn't ever bully anyone for how they looked. It just wasn't his style, he had even been with people that others would have considered 'ugly' or 'weird looking' by whatever standards they judged people upon. Ziggy didn't have an eye for discrimination, he simply had an eye for personality and an insatiable need to be adored. He did wonder if Charlie had been born male or female, but it didn't dwell in his mind as he stroked and pumped her cock with his hand.  
  
  
Ziggy was not hyperactive just now, he was calm yet excited and so he did not require a lot of fuss from Charlie. Just a soft exchange of oral pleasure would satisfy the eager, young alien and he would settle down at once. Charlie sat up and pushed Ziggy down onto his back, but Ziggy wasn't having any of it and he squirmed out from under her. He was quick, she had to give him that one and he knew what he wanted, too. Charlie lowered herself down and took his cock into her mouth, feeling his fingers run through her hair instantly. Ziggy gazed down at her heatedly, watching his cock as it slid back and forth between her painted lips. His grip in her hair grew tighter, his intense stare not leaving her mouth as she sucked him deep down into her throat.  
  
  
" _Uhh_ _Charlie_.. " Ziggy began to breathe faster, his face screwed up as she started to use her tongue to massage and stroke his bulging length. His groans and ragged breathing gave Charlie an incredibly hard erection. Ziggy suddenly pushed her down and took up his position behind her, he was mindful enough to grab the lubrication first and use it generously.  
  
  
"Ziggy," Charlie moaned in anticipation, having never got this far with a man before, "Ziggy be gentle, Darling.. "  
  
  
Ziggy hummed in response, using his fingers to soften and relax her before finally pushing his cock deep inside of her ass. Charlie hissed and groaned, his thrusts were awkward and unsure at first, but as she relaxed further and he could push deeper into her; they became more rhythmic and pleasurable. Charlie reached down and began to masturbate to the sounds of Ziggy's assertive growls, he was completely dominant and she didn't mind it one bit. As she submitted to him, Ziggy became more confident with the dominant role and hauled her up against his chest to fuck her in a more upright position.  
  
  
Charlie's masturbating was now exposed and her hand was swiftly pushed away from her throbbing cock, a warning, throaty growl purred into her ear as Ziggy pushed her back down into the bed and held her there. Only her rear was raised up so that he could continue to fuck her, the rest of her was pressed firmly down onto the mattress and she moaned loudly into the pillows. Ziggy was not going to let her down, though. He moaned and growled as he listened to her, grasping her hips and digging his fingers into her soft flesh.  
  
  
" _Uuhh_.. Oh, _oh_ Ch.. Charlie, _uhh_.. " Ziggy suddenly rolled his eyes, "I'm.. _fuck_.. I'm _coming_ , Charlie.. I.. "  
  
  
Ziggy grunted and Charlie felt the sudden hot rush of his climax, his body shaking hard and his grip on her almost painful now. She almost came herself when she heard him talking to her, his sexual moans were incredibly arousing and she wanted to hear them again. Ziggy slowly pulled out of her and before she could even move, she felt him somehow sucking on her cock from underneath her. He pushed her thighs apart, laying on his back with her knees on either side of his head. Ziggy was intent on giving Charlie the best oral sex she'd ever had, he was very attentive and used his tongue languidly while he sucked.  
  
  
" _Fuuuck!_ " Charlie moaned weakly, her face buried into the pillows, " _oohh_... "  Her hips began to thrust, but Ziggy held them firmly and kept her still, driving her insane with intense pleasure.  
  
  
" _Mmm_ ," Ziggy hummed, his mouth filled with her hardened flesh. Charlie couldn't hold it together for a minute more and she felt her body jolting, her cock slipped out of his mouth and her climax shot into the sheets. Ziggy sidled up alongside her on the bed, his cheeky smile greeting her when she turned her head to look at him. He said nothing to her as she came down from the orgasm, the first one she'd had in a long while and she was thankful for his calmness right then. After a few minutes, she slowly sat up and sighed contentedly.  
  
  
"Charlie?" Ziggy ventured.  
  
  
"Yes, Darling?" she asked him, breathless.  
  
  
"My bed's a mess," Ziggy informed her, his eyes had darkened but his smile was still cheeky. Charlie nodded, but there was no way he was going to use that as an excuse to stay up and not go to sleep!


	18. Ziggy's New Room

"That is easily resolved," Charlie replied, stroking his cheek and kissing his lips softly. Ziggy leaned in closer and tried to coax her into a deeper kiss, but Charlie pulled back.  
  
  
"That's enough for tonight," she told him gently, "you need your sleep now."  
  
  
"But I'm so wide awake, Charlie," Ziggy protested, watching her get up off the bed and put her clothes back on.  
  
  
"Off the bed," she scolded him, as she tried to drag the sheets away and Ziggy grabbed them to stop her from doing so, "let go of the sheets!"  Ziggy chuckled and they wrestled for possession of the sheets, but he ended up being dragged onto the floor.  
  
  
"Okay," he let go finally, "you can have them."  Charlie took the sheets into the laundry to be washed, then she brought some fresh ones in and made up the bed.  
  
  
"Now hop in," she instructed Ziggy, "it's way past time to get to sleep."  
  
  
"But I'm.. " Ziggy yawned and blinked his eyes.  
  
  
"Yes?" Charlie lifted a brow. Ziggy climbed into bed and lay down, his half closed eyes watching her as she covered him with the blankets.  
  
  
"Now, go to sleep!" she said firmly, "I mean it!"  
  
  
Ziggy nodded silently, his eyes slowly flickering closed. Charlie smiled fondly down at him, leaning in to kiss his cheek before exiting the room once more. She went to the sofa and closed her eyes, sitting up for a while to make sure he stayed in bed this time. But within five minutes, there were noises coming from the bedroom. She got up and walked into Ziggy's bedroom, turned on the light and put her hands on her hips. Ziggy was wearing his black feather boa, some bright red boots with high heels and nothing else. He had lipstick in his hand and he was facing the mirror, but now he blinked at her in the sudden light and smiled.  
  
  
"Morning Charlie!" Ziggy greeted her.  
  
  
"It's not been five minutes, Darling," Charlie scolded him gently, "get back into bed!"  Ziggy looked around his room, clearly too excited to be able to fall asleep. Charlie decided that he would need a different room, just for sleeping in. One that wasn't so full of things to stimulate him.  
  
  
"Take those things off and come with me," Charlie said to him. Ziggy put his things away and followed her to a room on the second floor that was almost bare except for a bed, a bedside table and a lamp.  
  
  
"You will sleep in here from now on," Charlie explained, "in you get."  Ziggy looked at the bed, it was bland and uninteresting.  
  
  
"I don't like it," he complained, "I like my other bed, Charlie."  
  
  
"Get in!" Charlie insisted. Ziggy sighed and got into the bed, clearly unhappy but too tired to argue anymore. Charlie stood there for a few minutes, making sure he fell asleep. She didn't mean to be so bossy, but Ziggy was in clear need of boundaries right now. He was so wild and untamed, it was going to take some work settling him down. It was for his own good, Edna had not told her much but just enough to know he would need a firm hand when being dealt with. She turned out the lights, went back downstairs to the sofa and Ziggy stayed in bed this time. Until sunrise a mere 2 hours later.  
  
  
Then he was up again.


	19. High Stakes

Charlie awoke to the sound and smell of food cooking, she ventured into the kitchen and found Ziggy over by the counter.  
  
  
"What are you doing?" she asked him, her eyes red from the lack of sleep last night.  
  
  
"Making flapjacks," Ziggy replied, "um, I think.. Want some?"   
  
  
"Oh, yes please," Charlie sat down and looked at him more closely, "put some clothes on when you're done."  
  
  
"What for?" asked Ziggy.  
  
  
"Discretion, Darling," Charlie reminded him, "what if we were to get a visitor just now? They'd get quite the shock."  Ziggy smirked.  
  
  
"Yeah, I bet they would!" he said cheekily, wriggling his self proclaimed 'God-Given' ass. Charlie bit back an amused grin and cleared her throat.  
  
  
"Clothes," she said firmly.  
  
  
"Fine," Ziggy sighed, putting something in front of her that did not resemble flapjacks even remotely.  
  
  
Ziggy licked his fingers and went off to his bedroom to get dressed, Charlie prodded the oozing mess with a fork and decided that perhaps toast would be a much safer option this morning. Ziggy didn't come back out for a while and when he did, he took her breath away. He was all glammed up, ready for a show that didn't exist.  
  
  
"I've made you some toast, Darling," Charlie managed to tell him, unable to take her eyes off the gorgeous creature standing before her, "you look.. I mean, you're so.. "  
  
  
Ziggy smiled at her, a coy kind of 'come hither' smile that she willingly obeyed and they embraced, kissing heatedly for a few moments. As they slowly parted, Ziggy looked into her eyes and she found herself falling completely head over heels in love with him. It only served to strengthen her resolve to get him off the drugs, limit his alcohol consumption and restrain that ego of his. It would probably make him despise her for a while, but if she was successful; he would come to understand and all would be forgiven.  
  
  
"Come and eat your breakfast," Charlie said to him, but he wouldn't let go of her when she tried to move.  
  
  
"How about we grab a bottle of vodka and go to bed instead?" Ziggy suggested.  
  
  
"It's barely even 6 in the morning!" Charlie said, a little upset that he didn't seem to have paid any attention to her rules at all, "no vodka."  Ziggy finally let her go and she sat down at the table, he reluctantly joined her and she poured him a drink.  
  
  
"What's this stuff?" he asked her, sniffing it warily and taking a small mouthful, "ugh, it's all... _watery_."  
  
  
"That's because it's water," Charlie told him. Ziggy grimaced.  
  
  
"Oh yeah," he said slowly, examining the glass, "I remember now.. "  
  
  
Charlie looked at him with a deep sadness in her eyes, he'd fallen so far that he hadn't even recognized something as pure as plain water in a glass. What else had he forgotten, after years of poisoning his mind with drugs and alcohol? Did he even remember Edna?   
  
  
"Please stop doing that, Darling," Charlie said after a while.   
  
  
"Stop doing what?" asked Ziggy.  
  
  
"You make a face whenever you drink the water," Charlie pointed out.   
  
  
"I can't help it, Charlie," Ziggy looked at the glass, "it's horrible!"  He pushed it aside and leaned over the table to get closer to her, grinning cheekily.  
  
  
"How about; you, me and some tequila shots?" Ziggy asked her.  
  
  
Charlie sighed and shook her head gently, this was going to take a lot longer than she'd thought.  
  
  



	20. In Out

Someone knocked on the door and Ziggy got up immediately.  
  
  
"I'll get it!" he said quickly, hurrying off to discover who was there. Charlie slowly followed after him, pausing by the sofa. She was thankful for the distraction but also annoyed at the interruption. She needed to sit Ziggy down and have a long, serious discussion with him.  
  
"Look Charlie!" Ziggy said happily, "Alec's here!"  Charlie glanced up as Alec walked into the living room, holding hands with Ziggy. Alec looked a little uncertain but Ziggy was all smiles.  
  
  
"Hello Alec," Charlie greeted him, "would you like some coffee?"  
  
  
"I didn't get coffee," Ziggy spoke now, "where do we even have coffee?"  
  
  
"No, I'm good, thanks," Alec refused politely, knowing Ziggy was hyper enough without caffeine being added, "I just wanted to see how my little buddy was doing."  
  
  
"I'm not little," Ziggy looked up at him, "I'm nearly as big as you."  Alec chuckled at him and Ziggy suddenly decided he needed higher heels.  
  
  
"Why don't you call up and start arranging for someone to build your catwalk and stage, hm?" Charlie said to Ziggy.  
  
  
"Alright," Ziggy let go of Alec's hand, "just you wait and see, it'll be huge.. "  
  
  
"Not too big, Darling!" Charlie called after him as he rushed off upstairs.  
  
  
"He seems to be taking the new rules okay," Alec said, impressed.  
  
  
"I'm afraid he hasn't started obeying them yet," Charlie admitted, "he snuck out last night and got high."  
  
  
"Oh," Alec rubbed the back of his neck, "what did you do?"  
  
  
"What could I do?" asked Charlie, "I sent him to bed."  
  
  
"He ain't gonna learn shit that way," Alec told her straight up, "you're gonna have to be a little bit meaner next time. If you know what I'm saying."  Charlie nodded, but she was kind of hoping it would not have to come to that.  
  
  
"I understand what you're referring to," Charlie said quietly, "if he keeps it up, I'll certainly give it a try and see what happens."  
  
  
"Don't be afraid to do it," Alec reassured her, "he'll understand. Trust yourself."  
  
  
Charlie smiled at him, gesturing for him to sit down and they talked a little more for a while. She found that she could really relate to Alec and he seemed perfectly comfortable around both her and Ziggy, she was so pleased and quite surprised that Ziggy had managed to find himself an actual, decent friend afterall.  
  
  
"I hate to be a worry wart, Charlie," Alec said to her, "but Ziggy's been up there for kind of a long time."  Charlie had been enjoying Alec's company so much, she'd lost track of the time.  
  
  
"Oh no.. " Charlie got up and ran upstairs, then back down again but she couldn't find Ziggy anywhere and his downstairs bedroom window was still wide open from last night.  
  
  
"You should really get a lock for that," Alec spoke from the doorway. Charlie looked back at him, tears in her eyes.  
  
  
"Aw hey.. " Alec stepped into the room and hugged her gently, "come on now.. Ain't nobody said this were gonna be easy.. "  
  
  
"I just don't know what more to do with him, Alec!" Charlie sobbed into his huge chest, "he doesn't listen to me, he never does what he's told.. I'm so worried about him, he's going to kill himself if he doesn't settle down!"  
  
  
"Shh," Alec rubbed her back and hugged her tighter, "we'll find him, don't worry. You just wait here and I'll bring him back for you.. Don't forget what we talked about, alright?"  
  
  
Charlie nodded, stepping back as Alec left the house. She closed the window and made a mental note to buy a lock for it the very next time she went shopping.  



	21. Ziggy's Travels

Charlie worried about Ziggy all day, Alec and his friends were out there looking for him but it was such a big city, he could have ended up anywhere in all that time.   
  
  
*   
  
  
Ziggy had indeed made the phone call to get his living room remodeled, but then he got bored and crept downstairs to his bedroom. He put on his boots and snuck out the window, then he went first to see Chloe. She looked up and beamed at Ziggy as he entered her store, pleased to see him again so quickly.  
  
  
"Hi Ziggy!" Chloe greeted her new friend, "how are your new shoes working out?"   
  
  
"Hello Chloe," Ziggy smiled back at her, "they're still my favorite pair, thank you."  She watched him slip a couple of pills into his mouth, but thought nothing of it because perhaps he simply had a headache or something.  
  
  
"So what're your plans for this afternoon?" Chloe asked him.  
  
  
"I might go and see someone later," replied Ziggy, "but I came to see you first, Chloe." He leaned on the counter and Chloe grinned at him.  
  
  
"Aw, you're such a sweetie," she tickled his neck and he laughed, squirming away from her.  
  
  
"Oh, hey.. " Chloe said suddenly, "I just remembered, someone came here looking for you yesterday."  
  
  
"Who was it?" asked Ziggy.  
  
  
"Some woman named Alia," Chloe replied, "she was really worried about you."   
  
  
"I will go and see her next then," Ziggy promised, "I never got a chance to tell her where I moved to."   
  
  
"Is she your girlfriend?" asked Chloe.   
  
  
"No," Ziggy shook his head, his eyes sparkling, "would you be my girlfriend, Chloe?" Chloe giggled at him.  
  
  
"Sorry Ziggy," she gently declined, "I love you but you're really not my type."  
  
  
"Type?" Ziggy got confused, there were types now?  Chloe shifted uneasily, Ziggy was just too feminine for her to find him sexually attractive.   
  
  
"Why don't we go for that coffee?" Chloe suggested. Ziggy smiled at her then.  
  
  
"Oh yes, coffee sounds really nice, Chloe," he said to her, keen to wash out the rancid taste of water from his mouth.  
  
  
Chloe put up a sign in her window and they went to the coffee shop just across the street, where they sat and took their time drinking the hot beverages that they had ordered. They talked for a while, really getting to know each other and Chloe couldn't help but notice the gradual increase of jittery behavior that Ziggy was exhibiting.  
  
  
"Are you alright, Ziggy?" she asked him.  
  
  
"I'm fine," Ziggy nodded, finishing his coffee, "but I'd better go and find Alia, or she might be worried sick about me."  
  
  
"Okay well, see you next time then!" Chloe waved at him as he paid for the coffee and left, ".. and be careful!"  Ziggy didn't hear her, as he headed for the very night club that Charlie had forbidden him to return to. The same one he'd promised not to ever set foot inside of again..  


	22. Bringing Home The Alien

"Ziggy!" Alia almost screamed his name the moment he stepped inside, "oh my gosh, are you okay, baby?"  She pulled him aside and looked him over, noting his shaking hands.  
  
  
"Ugh, you've been drinking coffee," she said knowingly, "oh baby, come on.. you know what that shit does to you!" She took him to the bar and they sat down together, Alia ordered him a scotch and Ziggy downed it quickly.  
  
  
"Where have you been?" Alia asked him, "I was so worried about you! Some bikers came and took all your stuff, they wouldn't even speak to us!"  Ziggy looked surprised.  
  
  
"That doesn't sound like Alec," he said with a light furrow of his brow.  
  
  
"Well, you're back now," Alia hugged his arm, "that's all that matters."  Ziggy smiled and relaxed, he felt like he was home again.  
  
  
*  
  
  
At that same moment, Alec checked in with Chloe to ask about Ziggy.  
  
  
"Oh, yes, he was here earlier," Chloe told him, "said he was going to visit Alia and then, I'm not sure.. somebody else but he didn't say who."   
  
  
"Thanks, Chloe," Alec nodded, "if you see him again, keep him here, will ya? It's important, I'll come back later if I don't find him."  
  
  
"Alright," Chloe began to worry now, "I hope you find him soon then."  
  
  
"Thanks," Alec said, hurrying back out the door, it was getting dark.  
  
  
*  
  
  
Back at the club, Ziggy was on the stage and so out of his mind that he didn't know if he was finishing the show or just starting it. He looked down at the speeding blur of outstretched hands, his eyes darting around quite rapidly. Alec and his friends walked into the club, looking around for him and Alia recognized them straight away.  
  
  
"Ben," she spoke over the music, "get Ziggy the fuck out of here!" Ben looked around at Alec and swore, then rushed off towards the stage quickly but he was finding it difficult to push through all the people who had crammed in to see Ziggy.  
  
  
He was performing a song called Width of a Circle and driving his fans wild, using the mic stand to bend over slightly.  
  
  
  
  
  
"His nebulous body swayed above... "   Alec glanced up at Ziggy's voice and started pushing through the crowd to get to the stage, he couldn't lose sight of him again.  
  
  
Ben was having a harder time of it than Alec and his friends, who were bigger and had managed to reach Ziggy much quicker. Ziggy failed to notice Alec until the much larger man picked him up and carried him off the stage over his shoulder. Ziggy wasn't making it easy for Alec, squirming and thrashing in every attempt to get free.  
  
  
"Hold still, Ziggy!" Alec spoke roughly as they got outside.  
  
  
"A-Alec?" Ziggy stopped squirming, "Alec I wasn't.. wasn't finished my song.. "  
  
  
"You're a mess!" Alec scolded him and set him down, "I'm taking you home."  
  
  
"I _am_ home!" Ziggy turned to go back inside but Alec grabbed his arm and hauled him over to his motorcycle.  
  
  
Ziggy protested, pulling back but he wasn't strong enough and soon Alec had him in a tight grip as they rode back to the house. It was an uneasy trip, Ziggy continued to struggle and they very nearly went off the road a few times. Back at the house, Charlie heard the roar of the motorbikes as Alec and his friends arrived. She sighed a breath of relief when she heard Ziggy, shouting and demanding to be released. Alec thrust the dazed rock star into the living room, where he stumbled onto the floor upon all fours and just stared at nothing for a moment.  
  
  
"He's all yours," Alec said in a disapproving tone, "I hope to see him behaving better tomorrow. Good luck!"  
  
  
"Thanks Alec," Charlie saw him out and locked the door. She then returned to the living room and Ziggy got up off the floor, looking around at her.  
  
  
"I know someone who looks just like you," Ziggy smiled at her with half closed eyes, "oh but she's the bees knees though.. "  
  
  
Charlie felt as though she could not bring herself to do what had to be done, but as Alec had told her earlier on, he wouldn't learn if she just sent him to bed every time.  
  



	23. Smack, Baby Smack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains non-con spanking and semi-non-con sex.

Charlie grabbed Ziggy's wrist and took him upstairs to the sparsely decorated bedroom, the last thing he needed right now was further stimulation. Ziggy stumbled after her and kept pulling away, but she kept her firm hold on his wrist and hauled him into the room. She closed the door and turned around, Ziggy was hugging the armchair she had put in there today so that she could sit and keep an eye on him at night. She walked over to him as he thrust into the armchair, dragging him away from it and taking notice of his uncomfortable erection.  
  
  
"What are you _on?_ " Charlie exclaimed, "Ziggy.. Darling look at me!"  Ziggy looked at her and made a sort of moaning sound, Charlie tried hard not to get aroused by it because she was here to discipline him and not reward his outright defiance.  
  
  
"Oh, hello Charlie!" Ziggy suddenly grinned at her, "I swear I've just seen your twin.. "  Charlie sighed, Ziggy was so off his face she obviously wasn't going to get much sense out of him tonight.  
  
  
"Take your clothes off," Charlie told him.  
  
  
Ziggy never needed to be told that one twice and Charlie stripped off as well, for she knew that he'd never be able to sleep in that state. She led him over to the bed and pushed him down onto it, but as usual, Ziggy squirmed out from under her and took the top position. Charlie encouraged him to let her suck his cock, but try as he might, Ziggy just could not hold still long enough for her to make him come. Frustrated, Charlie tried to think of some other way to get him to be still while she pleasured him. Ziggy was kissing her with a feverish kind of urgency, he kept pulling at her hips but he just couldn't hold still long enough to fuck her either.  
  
  
"Ziggy.. Ziggy what's wrong, Darling?" Charlie asked him, trying to get his attention but failing miserably.  
  
  
Ziggy pinned her down, kissing her neck and breasts, then her mouth and all over her face. He growled and purred into her ear, he was just so all over the place and it wasn't getting either of them anywhere. Finally, Charlie decided that enough was enough and she grabbed Ziggy's upper arms firmly. She forced him down onto his back, then flipped him over onto his stomach and held him down. Ziggy squirmed underneath her, writhing and trying to get free.  
  
  
"Charlie!" Ziggy called to her, "Charlie, let me up!"  
  
  
"You disobeyed me, Darling," Charlie replied uncertainly. Ziggy heard the falter in her tone and tried harder to get up, but she pushed him right back down again once he'd got about halfway there.  
  
  
"You disobeyed me, yes or no?" Charlie spoke more firmly this time. Ziggy was confused, but she'd asked him a question so he thought for a moment.  
  
  
"Yes, Charlie," he finally answered her.  
  
  
She took a deep breath and smacked his bare ass with her palm. Ziggy jolted in shock and cried out, but Charlie steeled her emotions and ignored it. She increased the pressure on his back, because he was trying desperately to get up again. Charlie reached over and took Ziggy's bottle of lubricant off the bedside table, it wasn't easy to use it with just one hand but she managed somehow and slicked some onto her fingers as well as her cock.  
  
  
"Charlie," Ziggy sounded upset now, "let me up, please.. that really hurt.. "  Charlie smacked him again, hard, just for good measure and Ziggy yelped in pain as his body jolted once more.  
  
  
"I'm _sorry_ , Charlie!" Ziggy seemed to be getting the message, "I won't do it again, _please_.. please let me go now, Charlie..  please, _stop_.. "  
  
  
She hesitated, almost considering letting him go but as soon as she relaxed; Ziggy was up and lunging at her again. There was nothing for it, he just couldn't be still and she did try again for several more minutes to pleasure him. Ziggy kept trying to get on top of her, but he was still all over the place and unfocused. It just wasn't working. Charlie soon had him back down onto his stomach again, pulled up his hips and forced him to hold still. Ziggy was still struggling, until she began to use her fingers between his pale cheeks and he slowed his movements a little. When she was confident enough, Charlie nudged the head of her cock into him and he uttered a soft groan. Pushing deeper into him, Charlie felt him relax and submit to her. That made things much smoother and she soon began to thrust in and out of him with an easy rhythm and at a steady pace. Ziggy moaned into the pillows, his fingers clawing at the sheets.  
  
  
" _Mmm.. Uhh.. Oohh._. " Ziggy groaned in submission as Charlie's slickened fingers curled around his cock and pumped it hard.  
  
  
Charlie tried to forget that Ziggy did not want this, instead focusing on his sexy utterances of pleasure and doing her best to bring him to his climax. After a while, it became clear to her that he had a lot more stamina than she'd realized. She decided to try something else, so keeping her cock nestled balls deep inside of him, she carefully forced him onto his back again. She could see his face now, contorted in ecstasy and lips slightly parted as uncontrollable moans escaped them. Ziggy arched his back as Charlie fucked him harder, his head banging gently on the bedframe that he now gripped onto to steady himself. Charlie was perspiring by now, her teeth clenched as she held off her own climax for as long as she could. Ziggy reached down and grabbed himself, an involuntary loud moan erupting from deep within his throat.  
  
  
Charlie groaned as she watched him masturbate, still thrusting into him hard and fast. It was all she could take and she grunted roughly, losing herself into him as the world turned white momentarily. As she began to see colors again, her gaze dropped to Ziggy just as he swore and hit his climax, spurting his surrender all over her breasts and down onto his own chest. He was breathing raggedly, eyes rolling in sexual release and Charlie slowly eased herself out of him. She sat back and Ziggy recoiled from her, soon passing out from sheer exhaustion. Charlie crept out of the bedroom and showered, tears streaming down her cheeks amidst the hot water droplets.  
  
  
She had just taken Ziggy without his consent, she knew it was what he needed but she also knew it was wrong. But what else could she have done? She got out of the shower, dried and dressed herself and then returned to Ziggy's bedroom. She sat in the armchair and watched him for a while, but he made no movements and eventually, she fell fast asleep. Tomorrow morning was going to be... _very_ interesting...

  



	24. Unforgiven

The sun warmed her face and shone over her closed eyelids, Charlie slowly awoke to blink in the sudden brightness and glanced quickly over at the bed. She relaxed, finding the exhausted Ziggy still sleeping it off. Quietly, she got to her feet and crept out of the room to head downstairs and make some breakfast for them both. She made pancakes with syrup, because she knew Ziggy enjoyed them and Edna had always made them for him at least once every week. It was a sort of an apology breakfast, but she had no idea just how Ziggy was going to react when he remembered what happened last night. She heard the shower running some minutes later, her heart began to thump hard in her chest.  
  
  
*  
  
  
Ziggy woke up with a groan, a terrible headache and a very dry mouth. He slowly sat up and looked around at himself, feeling all sticky and sore. But what was he doing back here? He'd left this place forever just yesterday.. He got out of bed, rubbing his eyes and stumbling off to take a shower; still half dazed with sleep. By the time Ziggy got about halfway down the stairs, the full memory of what went on last night had managed to creep it's way into his mind. He walked into the dining room and sat at the table, eyes downcast. Charlie watched him, he was so beautiful even though he was dressed down today. Of course, even dressed down, Ziggy was a sight to behold indeed with his fluffed hair and sparkling earrings.  
  
  
"Eat up, Darling," Charlie encouraged him, "I've made your favorite.. "   Ziggy pushed the pancakes aside, uninterested. Charlie wasn't sure how to handle this situation, she was still learning his cues and hadn't figured him out properly just yet.  
  
  
"Darling, please.. " Charlie tried again.  
  
  
Ziggy picked up the plate and stood, then he threw it violently at the floor and flashed an angry stare of hatred towards her as it smashed to pieces. Charlie startled in shock, Edna never mentioned anything like this. She decided that she really needed to go out and buy those locks today, so she got up and quietly left the dining room to call Maxine over. Maxine agreed to come and watch Ziggy while Charlie went out and Charlie was sure to specify that Maxine not let Ziggy out of her sight.  
  
  
"Oh, I know," Maxine said over the phone, "we've met before."  
  
  
As she hung up, Charlie was surprised to have learned that Ziggy knew Maxine. It gave her hope that he did actually have some sense, because this was now two friends that she knew of who would never hurt Ziggy to feather their own nests. Ziggy brightened up considerably when Maxine arrived, he jumped up onto her back and she laughed as they fell harmlessly to the floor and she tickled him playfully. Charlie smiled as she left them to it, hoping he'd be in a better mood with her once she got back.  
  
  
"So I heard you've been a naughty boy," Maxine said, as they sat up and Ziggy looked away from her, "want to talk about it?"   
  
  
"Charlie doesn't like me anymore, Maxine," Ziggy said quietly.  
  
  
"What makes you think she doesn't like you?" asked Maxine, confused.  Ziggy was silent and Maxine put her arm around his shoulders, giving him a light hug.  
  
  
"Charlie loves you, Ziggy," Maxine reassured him, "but your relationship is very new, it's going to take some time to adjust."  
  
  
"She _hit_ me," Ziggy said softly, "you don't hit people you love.. Y-You don't hit _anyone_ , Maxine.."  
  
  
He got up and walked away from her, Maxine was quite shocked to have learned this. Charlie hadn't mentioned hitting Ziggy, it made her feel a little upset. She stood up and walked after Ziggy, who went upstairs to his studio. Maxine looked around at the instruments, papers and pens. There was a lot of recording equipment up here, as well as many other essentials for making music. Ziggy sat on a chair and strummed his guitar, playing a soft tune on it and furrowing his brow in thought. Maxine leaned against the door frame, watching him and listening to the gentle rhythm he played for her.  
  
  
"That's a beautiful tune," Maxine said to him. Ziggy smiled slightly.  
  
  
"It's new," he told her, "I'm going to write a whole album soon." Maxine raised her brows.  
  
  
"How exciting!" she gushed, "oh I can't wait, Ziggy!" Ziggy smirked.  
  
  
"Of course you can't," he said firmly, "nobody can get enough of me, I have to write it quickly so I can get it out there."  
  
  
"Don't run yourself into the ground though," Maxine warned him.  
  
  
"I'll be alright," Ziggy put down his guitar and took out his bag of pills. Maxine instantly stood up and swiped them from his hand, leaving him startled for a moment before he stood up and glared at her.  
  
  
"Give those back!" he demanded sharply, "they're not yours!"  
  
  
"You shouldn't be taking these!" Maxine recognized them at once, "they're _so dangerous_ , Ziggy! Where on Earth did you ever get them from?!"  She would completely punch out anyone he named just now.  
  
  
"Some guy, just give them back, Maxine.. " Ziggy was too clever to mention any names, "I need them.. "   
  
  
"I don't think so," Maxine refused to hand them over, "do you want me to show these to Charlie?"  Ziggy faltered and Maxine felt a pang of guilt at the expression of worry on his beautiful features.  
  
  
"Please don't.. " Ziggy begged her, "you wouldn't, would you?"  
  
  
"No Ziggy," Maxine reassured him, "I won't show her, but you can't take them anymore."  
  
  
Ziggy sighed heavily, sat down on his chair, picked up his guitar and began strumming again. Maxine pocketed the bag of pills, intent on flushing it down the toilet when she got home later.  



	25. Something's Wrong

After a few minutes, Ziggy threw his guitar down and gripped his head tightly.  
  
  
"Ziggy?" Maxine walked over to him cautiously, "what's wrong?"  
  
  
"My head," Ziggy clawed at it until Maxine grabbed his wrists and pulled them away, " _ohh_ , it hurts so bad!"  
  
  
Maxine urged the writhing star to his feet and took him into the kitchen, grabbed an ice pack and led him into the living room. She ushered him down onto the sofa and gently held the ice pack to the back of his head. Ziggy groaned horribly and arched his back, but Maxine kept him held down firmly. Eventually, his eyes rolled and he fainted. Maxine kept the ice pack to his head, trying her best to keep him comfortable until she realized he'd passed out. Slowly, she removed the ice pack and looked at him closely. There was nothing more she could do for him right now, so she took the ice pack and replaced it into the freezer. She went and sat beside Ziggy, she wouldn't leave his side for anything.  
  
  
*  
  
  
Charlie was still thinking about what happened this morning as she purchased a bunch of locks, one for each window on the first floor of the house. She also bought some leather binding straps and some soft rope, just in case. She got some very curious stares when she went through the checkout, but she ignored them and soon returned home. As she walked into the living room, Maxine stood up and looked worriedly at her.  
  
  
"How is he?" Charlie asked her softly, noticing that Ziggy was asleep on the sofa. _Odd.._  
  
  
"He's passed out, I'm afraid," Maxine told her, "his head was giving him quite a bit of grief."   
  
  
"I don't doubt it would have been," Charlie said disapprovingly, "you should have seen him last night, he was so out of it he thought there were two of me!"  Maxine followed her into the bedroom, watching her lock the window up tight.

 

_(image: How I visualize Maxine)_  
  
  
"Ziggy told me you hit him last night," Maxine said carefully, "Charlie.. Did you hit him?"  Charlie turned around and sighed, nodding slowly.  
  
  
"But not in the way you might think," Charlie explained, "it was just a couple of slaps on his backside."  
  
  
"I see," Maxine said quietly, "was it necessary?"  
  
  
"Yes," Charlie assured her, "I would never hurt him just for the sake of hurting him."  
  
  
"Alright then," Maxine nodded, "well I'm sure he'll get over it."  
  
  
"I certainly hope so," Charlie looked around the bedroom and smiled lightly, "he has more shoes than I've had hot meals."  
  
  
Maxine laughed and they both went around to lock all the windows together, talking about this and that as they did so. Maxine looked at the leather binding straps and rope as Charlie placed them into the hallway closet, her brow furrowed.  
  
  
"What are those for?" she asked.  
  
  
"It's a long story," Charlie replied, closing the door, "you're going to have to just trust me on this one."  
  
  
Maxine wasn't sure she wanted to, what kind of relationship did they have if Maxine felt the need to tie Ziggy up?   They went to the living room and drank coffee, waiting for Ziggy to wake up but he kept sleeping right past noon and Charlie began to fret about him.  
  
  
"I don't understand," Charlie frowned, "he should have woken up by now."  Maxine suddenly felt her stomach flip flop as she pulled out the pills and was forced to show Charlie.  
  
  
"I completely forgot," Maxine felt terrible, "he's been taking these."  
  
  
"Tell me you're _fucking_ joking?!" Charlie looked at the pills and her heart sank down into her guts, "oh no.. _anything_ but _those_.. Ziggy!"   She rushed over to him and shook him by the shoulders.  
  
  
"Ziggy!" she urged him, "Ziggy, please.. Wake up, Darling!" But he was completely unresponsive.  



	26. What Charlie Did

"What do we do?" asked Maxine, "this isn't good.. "  
  
  
"Just let me think for a minute," Charlie tried to remain calm, "coffee.. "   
  
  
"Coffee?" Maxine looked surprised, "are you sure that's wise?"  
  
  
"Can you think of anything better?" asked Charlie. Maxine paused, thinking it over.  
  
  
"Coffee it is then!" Maxine went and made a nice, hot cup of coffee. Charlie pulled Ziggy into a sitting position, he murmured incoherently and instant relief washed over them both.  
  
  
"Ziggy," Maxine spoke sternly, "come on, wake up.. drink this.. "  Ziggy's mouth opened slightly and they carefully helped him to take several small mouthfuls of coffee. Soon, he was holding the mug by himself and shaking horribly as his body protested being conscious.  
  
  
"I'm _too tired_ , Charlie," Ziggy sighed, dropping the mug onto the floor weakly and dozing off again. Maxine jumped back as coffee spilled onto the carpet.  
  
  
"I'll go get a damp cloth," said Charlie, "could you take him to bed, please?"  
  
  
Maxine nodded, gathering Ziggy up into her muscular arms and carrying him to his first floor bedroom. She lay him down gently and he rolled over, sighing loudly. Maxine put the covers over him and quietly left him alone to sleep.  
  
  
"I'm no expert but shouldn't we encourage him to stay awake?" asked Maxine.  
  
  
"I really don't know," Charlie replied honestly, "he seems to want to just sleep, maybe we'll give him a few more hours and see what happens."  
  
  
"He's not going to sleep tonight if you let him stay in bed much longer," Maxine warned her. Charlie finished cleaning up the floor and got to her feet with a shrug.  
  
  
"It's not like I've been getting any rest lately anyway," she said tiredly.  
  
  
"Why don't you go on upstairs and have a nap?" Maxine took the cloth from her, "I'll sit up and watch him for you."  Charlie smiled at her, she couldn't ever thank Maxine enough.  
  
  
"Are you sure?" Charlie asked her.  
  
  
"Go on," Maxine nodded, "you're going to need it."  
  
  
Charlie headed upstairs and climbed into her bed, slowly drifting off to sleep, knowing that Ziggy was being watched while she rested helped her to sleep peacefully. Maxine put the television on and kept the volume down low, she also helped herself to a sandwich and some soda while she waited for someone to wake up. She didn't mind helping out at all, it's what good friends did for each other and she knew they would have done the same for her. She heard a noise and turned off the television set, listening carefully to the low moan coming from Ziggy's bedroom. She got up and quickly went to his bedside, she found him shaking uncontrollably and sweating. Maxine got the ice pack out of the freezer, took it back in to Ziggy and placed it onto his forehead. His body was so hot, the ice melted within minutes.  
  
  
"What on _Earth_.. ?" Maxine uttered quietly, looking at his red raw palms as they blistered painfully.  
  
  
"No!" Ziggy tossed his head, eyes shut tightly, " _stop_ Charlie, _no!_ "  
  
  
"Shhh.. " Maxine ran her fingers through his sweat dampened hair, "sleep now.. "  He panted heavily, arching his back again. Maxine pressed down on his chest, keeping him still was easier for her because she was much stronger than Charlie.  
  
  
"Sleep now," she whispered again. Ziggy's breathing slowly evened out and his palms stopped blistering, so Maxine sat back but remained at his bedside until he woke up; no matter how long that would be. She stroked his cheek softly, gazing down at him with concern. She was going to have to have another talk with Charlie and soon..


	27. Recovery

Some hours later, Charlie was awake and downstairs. She walked into Ziggy's room, but Maxine stood up and ushered her out again.  
  
  
"What's going on?" Charlie asked her.  
  
  
"You tell me!" Maxine bit back, "just what the hell exactly did you do to him last night??"   
  
  
Charlie fell silent, then she gestured for Maxine to follow her and they sat together in the dining room while Charlie explained what had happened. When she finished, she sat back and struggled to withhold the tears that threatened to fall once again.  
  
  
"Wow," Maxine didn't quite know what to make of it all, "sounds rough."   
  
  
"Charlie?" Ziggy wandered into the dining room, looking confused. Charlie glanced at Maxine, then she stood up and approached him.  
  
  
"Ziggy.. Are you alright, Darling?" Charlie asked him.  
  
  
"Yes Charlie," Ziggy still looked confused, "I woke up in the wrong bed.. "   
  
  
"Oh.. Well, that's alright," Charlie excused him.  
  
  
"Wouldn't be the first time," Ziggy smirked and walked into the kitchen, "won't be last!" Maxine looked at Charlie, who was now smiling uncertainly.  
  
  
"He seems fine.. " Maxine said casually, "well done."   
  
  
Charlie let out a huge breath of relief, then she hurried into the kitchen to stop Ziggy from attempting to cook something. She hunted him out of there and started on dinner for the three of them, so Ziggy sat at the table and scratched at it with his fingernails.  
  
  
"You'll chip the polish," Maxine warned him.  
  
  
Ziggy looked at his nail polish and Maxine bit back a grin, she hadn't meant that polish but at least he had stopped. She found him unusually quiet, distant and uninterested. Ziggy was coming down from a lot of different drugs and it was going to take a little while for them to completely vanish from his system. As long as Charlie could keep him away from dealers and users alike, Maxine had every belief that he would recover just fine.  
  
  
*  
  
  
During dinner, Ziggy was still aloof as the women spoke to one another. Charlie was worried about his silence but Maxine discreetly brought her attention to the fact that at least he was eating something. In fact, much to their surprise, he completely cleaned his plate.  
  
  
"Would you like some ice cream for finishing your dinner?" Charlie asked him.  
  
  
"I'm not a _child_ , Charlie," Ziggy pushed his chair away from the table and walked towards the door, then he paused and looked around at her, "is it mint?"  Charlie held back a smile and nodded.  
  
  
"With chocolate sauce?" Ziggy added, "and rainbow sprinkles?"  
  
  
"Anything you like," Charlie replied.  
  
  
"Could you bring it up to the studio?" Ziggy asked her. Charlie lifted a brow.  
  
  
"Please?" Ziggy said quietly.  
  
  
"Of course, Darling," Charlie agreed.  
  
  
Ziggy gave her a small smile and left the dining room, running upstairs to his studio. Maxine let out the chuckle she had been restraining and Charlie tried not to join in, hitting her shoulder gently but laughing anyway.  
  
  
"Oh stop!" Charlie grinned at Maxine, "he'll hear us!"   
  
  
"I am starting to understand why you call him 'Darling'," Maxine said affectionately, "he is one, isn't he?"  Charlie nodded, Ziggy was quite the darling and she felt privileged to even know him.  
  
  
"But he is a handful," Charlie reminded Maxine, "I've certainly got my work cut out for me."   
  
  
"Well, many hands make light work," Maxine told her, "Ziggy has a lot of friends, don't feel ashamed to use us. We're all willing to lend a hand whenever you need it."   
  
  
"I appreciate that," Charlie smiled at her, "thank you."   
  
  
" _Ice cream_ , Charlie!" Ziggy called from upstairs. Maxine raised her brows.  
  
  
"Your ' _Darling_ ' beckons!" she teased. Charlie waited for a few moments.  
  
  
"..Please!" Ziggy added after a short while. Maxine and Charlie nodded at each other, then they went into the kitchen to make him his dessert.  
  
  
"Did you know Ziggy was working on a new album?" Maxine asked Charlie.  
  
  
"I had no idea," Charlie replied, "he can't be doing that right now, he's going to be in withdrawals.. "   
  
  
But Ziggy was not like humans, his withdrawals were a lot less severe and he had already gone through the worst of it today.  
  



	28. Talk Some Sense

When it was time for bed, Ziggy brushed his teeth without being asked and went into his bedroom on the first floor. He walked over to the window and ran his fingers along the lock, touching the cold metal curiously. Charlie saw Maxine out and then stood in the doorway of Ziggy's bedroom, watching him silently. Ziggy turned to look at her, clearly bewildered.  
  
  
"Padlocks?" he asked her, "really?"  
  
  
"I'm afraid so, Darling," Charlie told him firmly.  
  
  
"Don't you trust me, Charlie?" asked Ziggy.  
  
  
"I want to trust you," Charlie replied quietly, "but look at you, trying the window already the moment my back is turned!"  Ziggy wandered away from the locked window and sat down on his bed.  
  
  
"Can I have a friend over at least?" he ventured. But of course, Charlie was one step ahead.  
  
  
"As long as I approve of them," she said calmly, "what is your friend's name?"  
  
  
"Ben," Ziggy told her. Charlie folded her arms.  
  
  
"Baden?" Ziggy tried again. Charlie shook her head slowly. Ziggy sighed, frustrated.  
  
  
"Okay, what about Alia?" Ziggy suggested.  
  
  
"Okay, what about no!" Charlie disapproved, "Ziggy, you're just trying to sneak more pills in!"  
  
  
"Ugh! I _hate_ you, Charlie!" Ziggy snapped at her, "you don't care about me at all!"  
  
  
"Oh I don't?" Charlie ignored the resentment.  
  
  
"No!" Ziggy argued, "not the way my friends care about me!"  
  
  
"Alright then, Darling," Charlie spoke pointedly, "tell me.. how do you feel right now?"  
  
  
"Fucking _pissed!_ " Ziggy raised his voice.  
  
  
"I'll tell you what I have noticed," Charlie said quietly, "your eyes are clear.. you're thinking straight.. you are talking without slurring.. "  Ziggy gazed back at her silently.  
  
  
"Now tell me how your head feels," Charlie coaxed him. Ziggy rebelliously shoved his hand down the front of his pants and squeezed his cock.  
  
  
" _Uhh_ , oh it feels so _good_ , Charlie!" he snarled. Charlie did not play into his hands and simply asked him again.  
  
  
"How does your _head_ feel, Ziggy?" she asked him, keeping herself calm. Ziggy slowly took his hand out of his pants.  
  
  
"Does it feel fuzzy? Does it hurt? Is everything spinning?" Charlie prompted him.  
  
  
"No, Charlie," Ziggy replied, "none of that anymore. And the shadows are gone, too."  Charlie frowned.  
  
  
"Shadows?" she asked him, "Darling.. what shadows?"  
  
  
"There were always these funny shadows," Ziggy told her earnestly, "only they moved on their own. I thought they were like people, but they didn't really have a form as such.. "  
  
  
"Did they talk to you?" asked Charlie.  
  
  
"No," Ziggy answered her, "no they didn't talk, Charlie."  
  
  
"Did they ever touch you?" Charlie grew more curious.  
  
  
"I don't think they _could_ ," Ziggy looked thoughtful, "I'm pretty sure they were like clouds, Charlie. They look all solid from a distance but when you get close enough, they're really just mist and fog.. "  
  
  
Ziggy was laying down by this time, looking at her with half closed eyes. He gave a yawn and Charlie stopped asking him questions, shuddering at the thought of how close he must have been to completely losing his mind.  
  
  
"Sometimes they were really terrifying," Ziggy's eyes fluttered closed and he yawned again.  
  
  
Charlie walked over to him and took off his shoes, socks that were all different bright colors but did not match, and then she hesitantly stripped his pants off. Ziggy tensed up, his eyes opening halfway and watching her. Charlie didn't falter and he was still while she finished undressing him, then she pulled the covers over his naked body and put his clothes away. By the time she walked over to the light switch, he was already asleep. Charlie turned out the light, then she walked over and sat in the armchair.  
  
  
Within half an hour, Ziggy was up and out of bed.  
  
  
Charlie watched his shadowy form in the dark as he stumbled towards the door, she silently got up and followed his pale, naked butt upstairs and watched as he put himself to bed in the room that was not so brightly decorated. Charlie smiled at him, as he slept more soundly up here, not distracted by his glittery clothing or tempted to sit at his vanity and make up his beautiful face. Slowly but surely things were settling down, she just needed to be able to trust him now so that she could return to work without having to ask someone to be here watching him like a hawk. She wanted to give him some time alone, a sense of freedom and trust. But he was going to have to earn it, she just hoped he wouldn't go completely rock star on her and just leave. She couldn't legally keep him locked up here, so in reality; it was certainly Ziggy's decision in the end.  
  



	29. Ziggy's Crush

Ziggy woke up just before sunrise the next morning, he slid out of bed and went straight into the shower. He really didn't need one, but it was sort of a habit at times. It felt a bit strange waking up alone, with nobody else in the bed beside him. Charlie heard the shower running and got up out of bed, venturing into the bathroom to comb her hair.  
  
  
"Morning Charlie," Ziggy greeted her as she walked in.  
  
  
"Good Morning, Darling," Charlie smiled at him, pulling the shower screen shut.  
  
  
She combed her hair and put a little bit of lipstick on. Ziggy was singing and playing air guitar in the shower, so she chuckled amusedly and left him to it. Heading downstairs to make some breakfast, she glanced at the clock on the wall. She really hoped Ziggy would show her some improvement this morning, she couldn't take too much time off work and it was far too early to ask anyone to come and watch him. About an hour later, Charlie went into Ziggy's downstairs bedroom to check on him. He was laying on the rug on his stomach, reading some fashion magazines she'd bought in for him yesterday. His outfit was very revealing, it was a red playsuit with some strange, white rabbits printed onto it. As long as he was quiet, she left him alone and went back out of the room; deciding he'd come out when he got hungry enough.  
  
  
Ziggy did eventually emerge from his bedroom, he crept out quietly and looked all around as he made his way to the front door. Charlie was drinking coffee in the kitchen, standing by the window and looking out of it curiously. There was definitely a wild storm approaching, she could see it not too far off and she was glad to have Ziggy safely in his bedroom where he couldn't get into any trouble. Ziggy was carrying his shoes so that he could walk more quietly, he slipped outside and quickly put them on; heading down the road to Chloe's. She smiled brightly at him as he entered, picking up the phone to call Alec and letting him know Ziggy was there. Ziggy looked around at the clothes, touching the ones that sparkled and glittered.  
  
  
"I heard you got a bit lost yesterday," Chloe said to him.  
  
  
"I wasn't lost," Ziggy replied, wandering over to the counter and smiling at her cheekily, "will you go out with me, Chloe?"  Chloe chuckled and bit her bottom lip, he was so darling.  
  
  
"How is Charlie?" she asked him. Ziggy shrugged casually, leaning on the counter and looking at her eyes.  
  
  
"Ziggy.. Does she know you're out?" Chloe asked him scoldingly. Ziggy averted his gaze briefly, grinning amusedly.  
  
  
"I expect she does by now," he told her. Chloe sighed and shook her head.  
  
  
"What am I going to do with you?" she asked him softly. Ziggy smiled suggestively at her, lifting his brow quickly just once.  
  
  
"Except that!" Chloe touched his cheek gently, "we're just friends, okay?"  Ziggy nodded, disappointedly.  
  
  
"See anything you like in the store, today?" Chloe asked him.  
  
  
"Just you today, Chloe," Ziggy flirted with her.  
  
  
"Cutie," she giggled. The door opened again and Ziggy looked around, his smile fading because Chloe had called Alec, who had then called Charlie. Now there she stood, looking quite annoyed with him.  
  
  
"Ziggy I asked you not to leave the house!" Charlie spoke to him firmly.  
  
  
"I just wanted to see Chloe," Ziggy grumbled. Charlie walked over to him and touched his arm, but Ziggy pulled away and wandered back over to the clothes for another browse.  
  
  
"Hi Charlie," Chloe greeted her.  
  
  
"Hello Chloe," Charlie sighed.  
  
  
"I heard everything from Alec," Chloe admitted, "how are you coping?"  
  
  
"See for yourself," Charlie gestured to the scantily clad rock star, "what is he even thinking of, wearing that outside? It's freezing!"  
  
  
"Some people don't feel the cold the way others do," shrugged Chloe, "I think he looks sexy."  
  
  
"It's too revealing," Charlie disapproved, "he'll get himself into trouble going around looking like that!"  
  
  
"Oh come on," Chloe was surprised, "nobody's gonna hurt him, he's Ziggy Stardust! Everyone loves him!"  
  
  
"That's a lovely thought, Chloe," Charlie told her, "but there are those who would do him incredible harm." Chloe had to admit, she was right. Some people didn't even need a reason to hurt others, they just did it without a second thought.  
  
  
"Oh!" Chloe suddenly looked around, "oh damnit!" Charlie glanced around and swore softly, Ziggy was gone again.  
  
  
"I'm so sorry," Chloe apologized, "I wasn't watching!"  
  
  
"Not your fault, Chloe," Charlie grabbed her purse, "I should have known better.. I'll see you later." She hurried out of the store to look for Ziggy, who then emerged from the clothing rack wearing huge, plastic, novelty sunglasses.  
  
  
"Is she gone?" Ziggy asked with a smile. Chloe shook her head, face palming with a sigh and an involuntary grin.  
  
  
  



	30. A Dose Of Reality

"Oh my gosh, you are _so bad!_ " Chloe scolded him, but she couldn't keep the amusement from her face. Ziggy took the sunglasses off and put them down carefully, leaning on her counter once more.  
  
  
"Charlie's going to be worried sick!" Chloe told him, "don't you care?"  
  
  
"No," Ziggy replied, though without much conviction in his tone.  
  
  
"Oh sweetie," Chloe sighed, "she's only looking out for you, please be good for her?"  Ziggy had been good for much of his growing up years, he was having too much fun now to go back to that sort of life.  
  
  
"You only get one life to live, Chloe," Ziggy told her, "I don't want to spend it cooped up in some big, old house."  
  
  
"I know where you're coming from," Chloe said to him quietly, "but it's not going to be forever, you know."  
  
  
"I've got to go now, Chloe," Ziggy said suddenly.  
  
  
"Where are you going?" Chloe asked him.  
  
  
"I'm really hungry," Ziggy replied.  
  
  
"I bet Charlie's a great cook," Chloe coaxed him. Ziggy looked at the door uncertainly.  
  
  
"You know who else is a great cook?" Ziggy asked her.  
  
  
"Who?" wondered Chloe.  
  
  
"The take out shop across town," Ziggy headed outside, "bye Chloe!"  
  
  
Chloe grabbed the phone and called Alec again, relieved that Ziggy's network of friends was ever growing and always in touch with one another. Ziggy was still curious about the outside world, he had seen a lot of it on tour but walking around on his own was a rare treat. While most people were content to leave him alone, there were others who bugged him for a photo or an autograph. He had yet to come across anyone who would hurt him, he generally did not stay out all alone long enough for such people to notice him. He wandered along the streets, his gaze flicked up towards the darkening sky and he smiled brightly.  
  
  
"Ziggy!" he heard someone calling his name, "Ziggy, wait up!" He paused and turned, looking around to see Charlie. She hurried to catch up with him, but Ziggy did not look pleased to see her.  
  
  
"Please come home," Charlie urged him, "it's going to rain."  
  
  
"I just want to grab something to eat," Ziggy told her.  
  
  
"I'll make you anything you like," Charlie promised him. Ziggy folded his arms, looking away from her. Charlie decided to try using a more drastic tactic.  
  
  
"Alright, fine," she said softly, "just go."  
  
  
"Go?" Ziggy looked at her again, "what do you mean, Charlie?"  
  
  
"I mean go!" Charlie told him firmly. Ziggy startled and took a step back.  
  
  
"I won't come back," Ziggy reminded her, "alright?"  
  
  
"Alright," Charlie nodded, "bye then."  
  
  
Charlie turned and walked away, leaving him standing there staring after her in disbelief. Ziggy swallowed nervously, fidgeted and then took a few steps in Charlie's direction; perhaps it would be best to go out another day afterall. Suddenly, someone grabbed his arm and clamped a hand firmly over his mouth. He was dragged into an alley and thrust into a wall, held firmly there by a man who looked quite angry. Charlie looked over her shoulder, she'd been hoping Ziggy would eventually follow after her but he was nowhere in sight. She sadly continued on her way home, perhaps it just was not meant to be.  
  
  
"Who are you?" Ziggy asked the man who was holding him against the wall.  
  
  
"Name's Scorpion," snarled the man, "and these are my friends.. "  Ziggy looked at the others.  
  
  
"That's nice," Ziggy said quietly, "were you looking for an autograph?"  
  
  
"Not exactly," replied Scorpion, which wasn't his real name but he wasn't about to tell anyone what it really was. Ziggy felt suddenly like he wanted to get the hell out of there, his heart began to beat very quickly and his eyes grew wide.  
  
  
"What do you want then?" he asked curiously, watching them all warily now.  
  
  
Scorpion made a fist and struck Ziggy's jaw with it, it was the first time he'd ever actually been punched and it took him quite by surprise. His head snapped to the left as it connected with his jaw, there was blood instantly trickling from a small cut on his lip. Ziggy winced in pain, he couldn't understand what was happening or why.  
  
  
By the time Alec and his friends found him, Ziggy was on the ground. Alec got off his motorbike and ran over, grabbing two of the men and hauling them away from Ziggy. He smashed both of their heads together and they dropped to the ground, unconscious and bleeding. He frowned, because there were burn marks on the men and they seemed fresh and raw. Two of Alec's friends joined in, hauling the other three men away and beating them senseless. Alec then grabbed Scorpion, who had his hands around Ziggy's neck.  
  
  
"Put me down!" Scorpion shouted, kicking out at Alec and also sporting a very bad burn mark on his arm. Ziggy slowly sat up, feeling bruised and sore all over. He watched as Alec looked down at him, a fire suddenly sparking in the biker's eyes at the sight of blood on Ziggy's body. Alec smacked Scorpion's head into the brick wall, leaving him dangerously concussed. He then walked over and gathered Ziggy up into his arms safely, Ziggy put his arms around Alec's neck and cuddled into him.  
  
  
Alec felt the young star's body trembling from head to toe as he returned to his bike, but Ziggy seemed to be only superficially hurt and nothing looked at all broken; so Alec took him straight home to Charlie. Ziggy made no effort to protest when Alec carried him inside, it was starting to rain and the wind began to pick up. Charlie rushed over to Ziggy as Alec put him down onto the sofa, checking him over worriedly. He had some scrapes and cuts, he would be bruised tomorrow but he otherwise seemed to be alright.  Ziggy got up off the sofa and went straight to Alec, who embraced him tightly and protectively.  
  
  
"They didn't stop," Ziggy said shakily, "I told them to stop and they just kept hitting me, Alec."  Alec looked at Charlie, who blamed herself for leaving him there in the first place.  
  
  
"If you hadn't come along," Charlie trailed off.  
  
  
"Chloe told me where he was headed," Alec explained, "otherwise I would never have found him."  
  
  
"They're supposed to do as I say," Ziggy complained loudly, "why wouldn't they listen?"  
  
  
"You've got a lot of unlearning to do," Charlie told him quietly, "not everyone is going to listen to you, Darling."  Ziggy looked around at her, genuinely puzzled.  
  
  
"But.. But Ben said.. " he stammered.  
  
  
"Ben lied to you," Charlie told him gently, "you have a lot of fans, you have many friends but Darling.. there are some people who just don't appreciate you."  
  
  
Ziggy shuddered and cuddled up into Alex again, who was quite content to let him stay there for as long as he felt the need.


	31. Life Lessons

A few days later, Ziggy had completely recovered from his shock encounter and Charlie was at work. Maxine and Chloe had come over to keep him company and make sure he stayed put, Ziggy was happy to have them around so Charlie had been confident in her decision to go back to work. Ziggy was excitedly telling them about his new album, the construction that would be happening later that week and how Alec had saved him some days earlier.  
  
  
"Sounds like you've had quite the adventure!" Maxine exclaimed, "I'm so glad you're okay."  
  
  
"Me too," Chloe agreed, "I don't know what we ever would do without you, Ziggy!"  
  
  
"Does that mean you'll go out with me, Chloe?" asked Ziggy.  
  
  
"No, sweetie," Chloe said gently.  
  
  
"But I almost died!" Ziggy said, falling onto her lap dramatically and gazing up at her with his blue eyes, "oh please, Chloe?"  
  
  
"You did not, you big baby.. " Chloe giggled, pushing him off and he rolled onto the floor. Ziggy lay there, sprawled out with a sigh.  
  
  
"I'm not getting up then," he said firmly, "the world shall have to learn to endure without seeing this _damn fine_ body; ever again!" Chloe and Maxine smiled amusedly at each other.  
  
  
"You're not that cruel, Ziggy!" Chloe told him. Ziggy turned his head to look at her, he seemed genuinely confused as to how she could possibly resist him.  
  
  
"I need to change my outfit," he said, standing up and walking off to his room.  
  
  
"Why don't you just say yes?" Maxine asked Chloe.  
  
  
"I dunno," Chloe squirmed slightly, "I mean, he's hot and everything but.. it'd kinda be like dating my sister.. "  
  
  
"I can just imagine him wearing your shoes," Maxine chuckled.  
  
  
"And hogging the bathroom!" Chloe giggled.  
  
  
Ziggy emerged a few moments later, wearing his tightest fitting pants. Chloe looked at him with a darkened and appreciative gaze, Maxine let her jaw drop and Ziggy smirked at the attention.  
  
  
"You don't know what you're missing babe," Ziggy purred at Chloe, who blushed hotly and tore her gaze away from him reluctantly. Ziggy looked crestfallen, despite his best efforts to show off his body; Chloe still refused him. He found it very frustrating, not to mention considerably annoying.  
  
  
"I'm going to check the post," Ziggy said casually, wandering off down the hallway. Maxine and Chloe sat for a moment, then Maxine jumped up and hurried after him. Ziggy reached for the door knob and Maxine grabbed him, Ziggy reacted by pushing her back into the wall and she stood there pinned and in shock.  
  
  
"Ziggy!" Chloe scolded him, "Ziggy, let her go!"  Ziggy slowly backed off and Maxine looked at him in surprise.  
  
  
"Ziggy that is seriously _not_ okay!" Chloe raised her voice, "you could have _hurt_ Maxine!"  Ziggy pursed his lips but Maxine was not angry at all.  
  
  
"It's alright, Chloe," she said calmly, "it's fine, really.. Don't you see what just happened?"  Chloe looked puzzled but Maxine drew Ziggy into a hug.  
  
  
"I'm sorry," she said quietly, "I shouldn't have grabbed you like that."  
  
  
She felt him relax into her embrace and she smiled faintly. Chloe slowly understood as she replayed the scene in her mind, Ziggy had defended himself. It was an important thing to learn about him, that he was picking up ways to keep himself safe from harm. Ziggy pulled back from Maxine and went outside to look in the mailbox, which was overflowing as usual with fanmail and packages from admirers. Chloe and Maxine helped Ziggy get it all into his bedroom, where they were content to leave him occupied for the rest of the afternoon. Ziggy read his fanmail almost every single day, some of it was so hot it made him get a little excited and he always smiled bashfully when he read those ones over and over.


	32. Reassertion

When Charlie got home, she was pleased to hear that Ziggy was still in the house and hadn't been any trouble. Maxine and Chloe left to go home, while Charlie wandered into Ziggy's room to see what he was up to. Ziggy looked around at her, wearing quite the guilty expression upon his beautiful features. In his hands was an open package, containing a lot of brightly colored pills and some bottles of alcohol.  
  
  
"I don't know how you ordered those," Charlie said firmly, "but you had better not have taken any of them."  
  
  
"I didn't order them at all!" Ziggy bit back, "I just opened it, I didn't know this stuff was inside!"  Charlie looked at the box, it was messily ripped open in Ziggy's usual excitable fashion.  
  
  
"Alright," she believed him, "please hand it over."  
  
  
Ziggy hesitated, clutching tightly at the box. He took one of the bottles out, then he stood up and handed the box to Charlie. She looked at the bottle, which Ziggy had kept in his other hand but she didn't ask him for it. She left the room to hide the box in the hall closet, returning to find Ziggy sitting on his bed. He still held the bottle and Charlie soon joined him on the bed, where they drank the contents of the bottle until it was empty.  
  
  
"Chloe won't go out with me," Ziggy told Charlie, laying on his back and gazing upwards.  
  
  
"I'll go out with you," Charlie replied quietly.  
  
  
Ziggy turned his head and looked at her, she looked back at him and smiled slightly. Ziggy really wanted Chloe to be his girlfriend, but as Charlie leaned in and kissed his lips softly; Ziggy eagerly pounced on top of her. Charlie felt him swiftly exposing her breasts, she let out a moan of desire as he began to suck and nibble at them. His hands groped and squeezed her breasts, his hips thrust every so often and she could feel his tightly kept erection rubbing against her own through their clothes.  
  
  
" _Oh, ohh_ Ziggy.. " Charlie arched her chest into him, feeling his soft tongue circling her nipples and gliding over them teasingly.  
  
  
Ziggy's eyes closed and he smiled against her right breast, sucking it into his mouth while massaging them both with his hands. His tongue flicked out and Charlie moaned again, gasping as he nibbled at the very tip of her breast with his teeth and then sucked it again soothingly. Charlie uttered a soft sigh of pleasure as Ziggy switched to her left breast, languidly sucking and licking; nibbling and squeezing. She raised her knee to press firmly between his thighs and she was rewarded with Ziggy's throaty moan, muffled by the breast still in his mouth. His hand slid down and pushed her trousers roughly past her knees, she kicked them off and he grasped her butt. Charlie felt him lift her butt and was soon flipped over onto her stomach, with Ziggy poised over her.  
  
  
He leaned down close to her ear, his warm breath sending thrills down her body as he whispered sexy things to her. She was vaguely aware of him using the lubricant on both her and himself, but she was so intent on listening to his dirty talk that it really didn't register fully until he started nudging himself into her. She started to push herself up onto all fours, then she felt his fingers close around her cock and she lost all will to resist.  
  
  
" _Yesss_ ," Ziggy hissed into her ear as she assumed the submissive position.  
  
  
Ziggy didn't mind either position, always willing to please his lovers. Charlie felt him tugging at her and she got into a more upright position, holding onto the bedframe. Ziggy's free hand grasped at her breast, she thrust her hips back into him and he squeezed her cock tightly, stroking the underside with his fingertips firmly. Charlie moaned loudly, feeling Ziggy softly biting and sucking on her neck. She was completely powerless in the throes of pleasure he was giving her, unable to even think straight and unbridled moans escaping her lips everytime she opened her mouth. Ziggy kept up these teasing administrations for several long minutes, until she was panting and desperate for release.  
  
  
"Ziggy.. _Ziggy_ , ohh fuck.. _fuck_.. Ziggy... _Darling please_.. " Charlie's desperation was showing, she became so unraveled that she was out of control of herself.  
  
  
" _Mmm_ , what's the magic word, babe?" Ziggy murmured against her heated flesh. She felt perspiration trickling down her spine, shivering in delight as he ran his along it languidly.  Charlie's knees were shaking, she knew she wouldn't be getting up after this for several hours.  
  
  
"I'm begging you, Darling, _please_ ," she pleaded with him, " _oohh... oh_ , I.. I surrender Ziggy.. _please.. please_.. " Ziggy growled into her ear and tightened his grip on her cock, his fingernails digging into her breast firmly. Charlie gasped and felt him thrust hard into her a few times, lowering her head in submission and groaning weakly.  
  
  
"I can't _hear you_ , babe," he snarled, biting her ear hard. Charlie cried out in pleasure pain, her breathing now heavy and rapid.  
  
  
"I.. I.. " she felt the build up and clenched her teeth tightly as her body began to tremble in anticipation, "I'm _sorry!!_ "  She screamed as he pushed her over the edge, her release exploding into his hand and her body almost jolting out of his grip.  
  
  
"Oohh.. " Charlie moaned weakly again, her body collapsing but Ziggy kept his hold on her.  
  
  
A few more thrusts and she moaned, feeling him lose himself inside of her with a grunt and a groan of climactic pleasure. He let her go when he was spent, watching her collapse into a heap onto the bed. Ziggy sat back and ran his fingers through his sweat dampened hair, smirking down at her victoriously. She turned over to gaze shakily back up at him, her eyes meeting with his and averting away submissively.  
  
  
"Mine," Ziggy said possessively. Charlie nodded slowly, her eyes lifting to lock with his own once more.  
  
  
"Yours," she whispered softly.  
  
  
Ziggy got up off the bed and left to shower, but Charlie stayed where she was; her knees and legs far too weak to support her just now. She lay back into the pillows and sighed contentedly, there was still a long way to go but for now; she just knew everything would turn out okay. She had planned the houswarming party for after the catwalk and stage construction work was completed, Ziggy was looking forward to it because Charlie had told him that everybody was coming. She closed her eyes and smiled faintly, feeling his still damp, naked body slip between the sheets...

 

****

=THE END=


End file.
